Memories
by MortialBlaze666
Summary: I dont remember anything up to a year ago, I am 17 and i dont remember a thing for the past 16 years of my life. When Ed lost his memory the military were chasing out a certain sin. A pirate life for Envy. Edvy! will Ed remember his past?
1. Prologue

woo got a lot of positive stuff from me first story so thought i'd do another XP  
This 1 is a yaoi Ed x Envy -fangirl scream- yep love Ed x Envy lol

Hopefully you like this one and now

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, I can wish though XP.

Chapter 1 – Prologue

Envy ran as fast as his legs would take him, he glanced back at a short golden haired boy. He saw a few tears running down the boy's face.

He stopped completely at some docks, he turned to face the boy. Envy stared long and hard at the boy being left behind "I'll come back for you Edo" He yelled, his voice carrying down the long narrow road to the boy.

Ed blinked back the tears, he stood strong and firm. He clenched his metallic hand into a fist, he turned and saw a swarm of military soldiers in blue uniforms.

"Go Envy" Ed smiled at Envy "I'll be fine"

Envy saw the military yank Ed harshly and pin him to a wall. He was going to go back to Ed but the look in Ed's eye told if he didn't leave Ed would kill him.

Envy smirked his signature sadistic, evil grin and leapt off the docks into the ocean just as one military soldier nearly had him.

--

Four soldiers stood in the formation of a square, with Ed in the middle giving him no way of escape.

They marched through the town back to the military headquarters. Every soldier knew General Mustang would not take the bad news in a calm rational way.

The public lined the streets watching the military march. Many whispered about rumours they had heard.

Ed continued to walk trying to shut out the whispers coming from every direction. He bowed his head, his blonde bangs hanging in front of his face, refusing to look at anyone. His hands were cuffed, not that it helped much he could get out of them quite easily and the military knew that as well.

They marched through the front gates.

"Hi shorty" Mustang popped up in front of Ed, as he usually does.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT" Ed shot his head up to look Mustang square in his eyes with a hateful look.

"General, Envy got away" Havoc stated a smoke hanging out of his mouth.

Mustang's face fell, he turned to look at all the soldiers.

"Edward Elric helped him" one of the soldiers said, pointing towards Ed.

"Really" Roy cocked his eyebrow, quickly and out of nowhere Roy chucked a small solid heavy object at the soldier "Baka I already knew that"

Roy turned back to Ed "Where did he go?"

Ed shrugged, he still didn't really know why Envy was wanted by the military.

(Few minutes and unconscious soldiers later)

Roy sat at his desk in his office, with his must trusted subordinate Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Maes Huges and Alex Armstrong standing behind him.

Ed sat on the opposite side of Roy's desk. Mustang had promised he would explain the situation. In Ed's eyes Envy hadn't done anything wrong.

Roy rested his hands under his chin, a serious look in his eyes.

"Edward I'm not exactly sure either, to tell you the truth" He sighed.

Ed got a bit shocked that Roy used his name but didn't interrupt.

"The higher ups told me to captor Envy"

"Higher ups?" Ed looked confused "who could be higher up than you, your General"

"Fuhrer Bradley" He answered "Edward, there are many secrets in the military. I have learned that the hard way. As far as I know Bradley never thought Envy had changed from his past self, we all know he was feared by everyone when he first came here and his actions didn't help. Bradley is pulling all the strings of this"

Roy sighed "I'll admit one thing; I wouldn't trust Bradley as far as I could throw him. Bradley is a mystery to everyone, even me"

"I don't get it" Ed looked thoughtful "Envy has done enough to clear his name"

--

"That didn't explain anything" Ed said frustrated, at this rate Envy would be the most wanted person in the land if Bradley had his way.

Ed walked back to his house with a bad feeling in his gut. He noticed a few things looked different as he walked down the familiar streets, it got worse the closer he got to his house. It was quite literally a path of destruction, Ed quickened his pace as the destruction path got worse and worse.

A scream sounded out over the eerily quick street that Ed lived in, he could recognize that scream anywhere. He bolted down the street to his house.

The plants around the steps of the front door were squashed to the ground, the front steps were a pile of debris, the wooden door frame was snapped on the sides with the top threatening to collapse any second and the windows were shattered.

Ed ran inside "AL" he screamed franticly into the almost demolished house "ALPHONSE ANSWER ME NOW"

Ed heard a creak in the roof and a muffled agonized groan, he looked up. He stared horrified at a whole in the ceiling.

Ed ran over to the pile of ceiling and dug through it "AL" tears ran down his face when he saw his brother's hand. He dragged Al out from the pile and out of the house.

He carefully laid Al at a safe distance from the house.

Al coughed and muttered "Fletcher"

"Fletcher's still in there" Ed stared at the house.

Al nodded.

Ed bolted back to the house, searching for his brother's best friend "Fletcher" he yelled.

It took Ed a few minutes to find Fletcher but it felt like hours to him and the house was quickly falling down.

Ed wrapped Fletcher's arm round his neck and dragged him out as best as he could. To his horror the only exit was blocked, that would be able to get them both out.

"AL" Ed yelled out a window at the front of the house "Catch Fletcher"

Ed did his best to get Fletcher out the window and to Al unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. As soon as Fletcher was safely out the house, it crashed down to the ground with Ed still in the house.

"NII-SAN" Al screamed, watching in horror as he saw Ed smile that Fletcher had gotten out then he was gone, under the huge pile of debris that use to be the house Ed and Al lived in.

"WHY?" Al screamed in agony, falling to his knees.

Within seconds Roy, Riza, Havoc, Huges and Armstrong were at the house, digging through the pile to get Ed out.

--

Ed woke up in a room of white, his focus jumped all around the room.

"Nii-san" Al perked up as he saw Ed move.

Ed looked at Al strangely, confused.

"Calm down Nii-san" Al gestured "We don't know what happened but General is trying to"

Ed brought his automail hand up to his forehead, there was a big bandage round his head which made him jump but it wasn't the fact that a bandage was around his head it was the cold metal that touched his skin that had him jump.

He moved the hand back to his eye level and examined it, like he had never seen it before. He ran his eyes all the way up his automail arm to where it was connected.

Al watched his brother carefully.

Ed touched the automail with his other arm, which to his relief was flesh and was in a cast. He wrapped his normal hand around the forearm of his automail arm and yanked it, trying to pull it out.

Al quickly leapt out of his chair on the side of the room, to Ed's side.

At that moment Roy walked in the room, he saw what Ed was trying to do and helped Al to prevent him from doing it.

"Ed stop" Roy said in a commanding voice.

Ed didn't say anything but he stopped.

"Al how long has he been awake?" Roy asked

"Not very long at all and he hasn't said a word" All looked at Roy then turned his gaze to his brother.

Riza and Huges walked in the room.

Ed started at all the people in the room with a frightened look "Who are you people?" he asked curling himself into a ball.

--

Woo done please review and tell me wat u think


	2. Prologue continued

Chapter 2 – Prologue (continued)

_**(A few months after Ed's amnesia)**_

"General Roy Mustang you have been accused of treason and associating with the enemy" Bradley bashed on the door of Roy's door "You are stripped of your position and under arrest"

"How the hell did they come to that accusation?" Roy raised his voice in an annoyed tone. Behind him, Riza pulled him out of his chair and shoved him towards the window.

"Riza Hawkeye, Maes Huges, Jean Havoc and Alex Armstrong are under arrest for associating with you" Bradley's voice yelled behind the closed door of Roy's office.

"What the hell are you talking about Bradley?" Roy stomped over to the door.

"Roy Mustang" Riza called in a threatening voice.

Roy turned to look at her, his cheesey smile in place.

"Get out now" she raised her voice.

"Yes ma'ma" he opened the door and dashed past Bradley and a few men.

"Men after him" Bradley's deep voice thundered, pointing towards Roy's retreating figure.

Riza went around the base looking for Havoc, Huges and Armstrong.

--

"Did you hear General Mustang is under arrest?" a woman in the street whispered to another woman.

"Talking with the enemy they say" said the second woman.

Ed heard them, he was doing a bit of shopping. His brother told him to get some things.

"Leaking valuable information to Envy" the woman said the name in a loathing manner.

'Ha I knew Mustang was up to something' Ed thought as he walked off.

--

Roy sat in a small-ish boat, just big enough to fit all 5 of them, waiting for Riza, Huges, Havoc and Armstrong.

Roy hide the boat between some bigger ships which gave him little view, he had to watch out carefully for the others.

"Where did they go?" Roy heard some soldiers say.

"Come on guys hurry up" Roy spoke in a whisper.

"There's Huges" a soldier said and they all ran after him.

Roy sailed the boat around to see better, he saw Riza, Havoc and Armstrong running straight towards the docks. With soldiers hot on their tail.

Huges came running along the docks, soldiers running after him.

Roy moved the boat completely into their view. Armstrong was the first to make it to the end of the docks, he never stopped. He leapt off the dock onto the boat, Havoc and Riza weren't far behind him.

Roy revved the boats engine waiting for Huges.

"Hurry Huges" Armstrong yelled, the swarm of soldiers that had been following them were getting closer.

Huges grunted as he leapt off the docks, Roy quickly put the boat into gear and they meet halfway. Huges tumbled onto the boat and in a second Roy had the boat at high speed.

"Shit" screamed a few soldiers as they made their escape.

--

The sky became darker, dark clouds rolled across the sky and the winds picked up. The small boat rocked violently in the large open ocean. The five people on it ran all round it trying to keep it from being blown over.

"Secure the main mast" Roy yelled over the howling winds, he was trying the back mast to the bow of the small boat.

Rain poured down, making it difficult to see. The oceans waves got bigger as thunder sounded out across the sea. The waves splashed up against the boat from all sides, getting thrashed all over the place.

The ocean water was icy, the five people on the boat were drenched from head to toe. Nothing could be done to save them; the storm was getting stronger by the minute.

A huge wave rose from the ocean current. Havoc was the first to notice it "Guys" he pointed. They all leapt and clung to the sides of the boat.

The boat got turned over by the wave, they were right in the center of a rip in the current. All 5 of them of dunked and carried away by the current.

--

The sun shone brightly threw the grey clouds, after the storm. A thin layer of fog lingered on top of the ocean. Two figures stood in the distance, as if they were standing on top of the ocean but at a closer distance an island could be seen. A thick forest could be seen behind them.

The two looked out over the ocean, as if they were patrolling the waters watching out for enemies. One of them had spotted something floating a bit out from the ocean.

The taller one out of the two, moved forward into the ocean but its movements were very graceful as if it was gliding even through the waters.

"It's a person" it gasped in surprise, it heaved the body out of the ocean and layed it carefully on the shore.

"Wrath I need your help" it spoke to the shorter one.

Roy cracked open one eye, his site was blurry but he made out that a woman stood over him long wavy wet dripping hair hanging in his face. She had overly pale skin for someone who was alive, she wore a plain black tank top and skin tight shorts that came just above her knee.

Roy fell back into unconsciousness.

--

Roy opened his eyes, he wasn't still on the shore this time he was in a bed. Roy sat up and looked around, there wasn't much to see the room was really small just enough room for the bed and a little table by the bed. He struggled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Pain shot through his left arm, Roy touched his shoulder his fingers met with white bandages. The bandages covered his shoulder and the top half of his chest.

A thought entered Roy's mind, 'where are my comrades?' panic over came him. He leaped off the bed but his legs shook with the sudden weight on them, his legs gave way. Roy crashed face first into the floor.

The only door in the room slid opened "He's wake" a small child gasped and ran out the door again.

Roy tried to push himself up but he just didn't have the strength.

The child was back before Roy could process that he had gone. A tall woman entered after the kid and another guy about the same height as the woman walked in.

"Where are my comrades?" Roy stuttered out.

"Their all here on this island" The guy smiled a wicked smile, he bent down and helped Roy back onto the bed.

Roy gasped as he noticed the guy's face "Envy"

Envy winked at him "Long time no see pal" he laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Roy stared at the military outlaw.

Envy's face dropped, all the humour it had held gone "I was gonna ask you the same thing"

Roy dropped his gaze from Envy's face "Me and the others got accused of treason and associating with you"

"Trying to get rid of the little justice the military had" Envy hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you knew half the stuff I know Roy" he sighed, "Roy rest, your comrades are being well looked after here, don't judge by appearances" Envy's smile returned to his face, he winked at Roy and walked out of the room, the woman right behind him.

"Wrath" Envy called outside the door.

The kid crawled out from under the bed and skipped out the door "coming".

Roy was slightly shocked, he hadn't noticed the kid crawl under the bed to begin with but he sighed in relief knowing Riza, Armstrong, Havoc and Huges were all ok.

'What was Envy talking about with the military?' Roy thought as he laid his head on the pillow. His eyes fluttered closed.

--

"Envy" Huges called.

Envy was on his way out, the few people on the island needed more supplies and he had heard that a huge cargo ship had just set sail with plenty of the supplies he needed.

"Roy didn't tell you did he?" Huges puffed as he had caught up to Envy along the shore. A fare sized ship anchored in the ocean waiting for the captain.

Envy's face turned serious at Huges's comment "Didn't tell me what?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose "Ed" he started.

Envy completely turned around to face Huges, he had a bad feeling.

"The day you left" He paused "Ed's house was completely demolished"

Envy's already pale face got even paler, his eyes widened.

"And Ed was under it……………… saving his brother………………… and friend" Huges's voice got lower. He could see the question in Envy's eyes "He survived, the 5 of us dug him out but………" Huges took a deep breath.

Envy held his breath, there was always a but he thought.

"He was under the house for a long time we did everything we could…… he has mild brain damage"

Envy froze, every muscle and organ in his tale slim body stopped.

"He's the same Ed you remember" Huges cracked a weak smile, Envy did too his mind picturing Ed and his loud rants of being called short. Huges's face became serious again quickly "He doesn't remember"

Envy got a bit confused, it showed on his face.

Huges looked away from Envy's eyes "Anything before he woke up in the hospital, he doesn't remember you Envy"

Tears appeared at the corners of Envy's purple eyes, his knees buckled from under him. His eyes as wide as they could get. Envy slammed his fists on the pale yellow sand of the shore.

"I investigated his house" Huges spoke up "there was enough evidence that the house didn't come down by any natural causes or poor structure. Someone did it and they clearly wanted to bury the Elrics"

--

**_Authors Musings:_**

Now all the prawns are in place MUWAHAHA!!

i wasnt gonna do a continued prologue but Roy's gotta by on Envy's side hehe 2 nutcases woot

now the start of the actual story will begin ooooo

please r&r

Thank you _Synneofthesun_ + _Sharppa_ for reviewing i'm glad you both like it


	3. Faces

Chapter 3 - Faces

_Ed's POV_

I walked down the street unknown faces looking up at me, smiling and said hello as if they knew me.

I only have a memory of the past year of my life, I am 17 and I try not to go out much because everyone in town knows me but I don't know them. They talk to me as if we're old friends, my younger brother Al tells me the whole town of Resenbol look after us and have done since our father left and mother died.

When I do go out I go out to sea. Al gets worried about me but I love going out on the ocean, there is no one there to harass me.

"Hey Ed" a tall guy walks up to me, he has short bright blonde hair almost like the sun. I heard from Al that he is younger than me but he's so much taller, at least a head or so. It pisses me off that I'm short, especially when people have to point it out.

"Hi" I reply back to him, I think if I remember what Al said correctly he has a younger brother that's around Al's age.

"It's Russel" he says reading my mind he grins at me.

"Yea" I say back and walk off. He follows me, I try to walk faster but his steps are bigger than mine. He grabs my shoulder and makes me turn to face him.

"Don't go out on the sea today" He says, a bit of worry in his voice. I look into his eyes, his eyes hold the same worry that was in his voice.

"Why?" I ask.

"Envy"

The name sent shivers down my spine, I don't really know why though. I have heard all the rumours about Envy, he scares me for sure but something confuses me, I can't really explain it. Its like it's locked up in my mind, everything inside screams at me that it's important but I can't seem to remember no matter how hard I try.

I have heard that he was stealing valuable information from the military, like private records, when he use to live here but the military found out and he was chased out of town. He's the highest on the military wanted list.

He had become wanted a year ago, right around the time I had lost my memory. For a few months nothing was known about Envy's whereabouts or his actions and plans, like he had just disappeared off the face of the earth. But about 4 months ago a ship had been reported attacked, there was 1 survivor. The survivor told everyone what happened and that it was Envy, the mad, deranged, homicidal, completely psychotic and sadistic palm tree looking sin.

The ship had been completely destroyed but not a trace of the destroyed ship was found. That was the beginning of it all, there have been so many more cases exactly like the first people are afraid to see anyone enter the waters. Everyone seemed to consider all the ocean was Envy's territory, which was ridiculous how could 1 person own the whole ocean?

"I have been out many times before and nothing has happened" I say to Russell a bit annoyed. I rip myself from his grip and walk off before he can talk again. The ocean is the only place I enjoy going, I don't feel I belong in town.

I walk down to the harbour, in between two big ships is my little boat. It has an engine at the back, then there's a little sheathed bit where the steering wheel is and the front half of the boat doesn't have anything besides seats round the edge, it's big enough to fit about 3 or 4 people.

I jump into the boat and threw the rope off the hook on the dock.

"ED" my brother and Russell yelled, I could just see them at the end of the dock. I wound up the anchor, each second they where getting closer.

"NII-SAN DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS DOCK" Al tired to threaten "ENVY IS OUT AND THERE IS A BIG STORM COMING"

I didn't care al was probably joking about the storm anyway, he just didn't want me out when Envy was. I locked the anchor in place and quickly put the key in the ignition. The boat roared to life, I put the boat in gear and zoomed out of the harbour.

I saw the fear in Al's face as I left the dock "I'LL BE BACK SOON" I yelled to him.

--

I turned off the engine. I had heard that a sighting of dolphins had been spotted in this spot. There were no other boats that I could see.

"Maybe Al was right" I said to myself. I looked up at the sky, it was fairly cloudy and they where an off white. It certainly didn't look like a storm was on its way.

I walked to the front of my boat; I lifted up the seat and pressed a button which dropped the anchor. I pulled the cushions off the seats and put them on the empty area I laid down on them. I let my eyes drift close.

--

(_Normal POV)_

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you dumbass" A man with black hair and an eye patch over the right eye yelled in annoyance.

"I was moving this to the ship" another man answered confused, he was moving some items onto their ship.

The guy in the eye patched growled as his fellow ship mate.

"Mustang get your tight arse over here"

Mustang turned away from the guy and glared at the palm tree sin "What do ya want Envy?"

"Check out what I found" Envy told him in a proud voice with a smirk on his face. Envy stood in front of fairly big sized crate in his hands he held a pair of expensive tight leather pants.

"Clothes" Roy said in disbelief "You called me over for clothes" annoyance evident in his voice now.

Envy's smirk got wider "yea, these are soo last year" he pointed to what he was wearing.

"They look exactly the same" Roy's eye twitched.

Just as Envy was about to say something back to Roy, Havoc interrupted them "Roy, Envy a storm is pickin' up, we should get goin" a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Ok" Envy jumped up, "Havoc help me carry this" he pointed to the crate. Havoc sighed every time Envy used those words '_help me'_ he actually meant '_take this to the ship __**for**__ me_'

Envy walked back to his ship, jumping over a few bodies in the progress "everyone on board" he looked round his own ship.

"No wait" a guy yelled running from the ship they were hooked too.

Envy smirked, his evil smirk. He lit a match and chucked it on the other ship. The guy that was still on that ship screamed in agony but Envy took no notice as he watched the ship go up in flames within a minute.

"Right lets go" he turned his back on the burning ship "we don't want to get stuck in this storm"

Instantly people started shuffling around the ship so they could get back to their island quicker. They weren't very far from their island but none of them wanted to be at sea when the storm hit.

Dark clouds rolled into the sky, making it harder for the crew to see what they were doing.

"Envy" Havoc called.

"What" he asked from where he stood at the steering wheel.

"There's a boat"

"And I would care because" he said annoyed.

"Because we will crash into it if you don't"

"Ooh" Envy laughed at himself, he turned the wheel a little bit but something caught his eye. Messy golden hair could just been seen. Envy's eyes widened.

"Roy, take the wheel" Envy leapt around to the edge of his ship, the ship grazed the side of the smaller boat. Envy jumped down into the boat.

His golden hair had come out of his usual braid covering his face. Water ran down his jaw from his hair. His body looked to be in an awkward position. One of his legs was bent at an unnatural angle, his upper body was twisted on its side and his back was bent backwards quite a bit.

Envy carefully got Ed unwound with his back straight on the floor of the boat. He lightly moved his hair away from his face.

The people on Envy's ship peered over the edge, curious to see what made Envy stop the ship.

Huges gasped "Edward"

Envy wrapped his arms under his arms and his knees. Carefully he lifted Ed off the floor. Ed's head fell back as he was lifted, Envy moved his arm so Ed's head was supported.

Huges leaned forward as far as he could and grabbed Ed as Envy lifted him up. He hooked one arm under Ed's arm, just as moved to wrap his other arm under Ed's automail arm Armstrong appeared by his side.

Together they lifted Ed over the side.

--

so wat u guys think?

I absolutly love pirates

Synneofthesun ur not de only 1 obsessed with PotC XP

thnx so much for readin and reviewin to everyone xoxox

r&r this chap 2 please!!


	4. Fever

**Chapter 4 - Fever**

_(Ed's POV)_

I felt something move underneath my head and heard the sound of footsteps. It sounded like the person was pacing.

"How is he doing?" I heard a door creak open. The footsteps that had been pacing came closer to me.

A soft cold hand touched my face "He's been restless since we picked him up and for the past hour he's been shivering"

"Being wet doesn't help you idiot"

The guy with his hand touching my face laughed at himself. I tired to open my eyes but my eyelids were too heavy.

What was he talking about being wet I am really hot, sweat running down my cheek.

I hear the other guy walk towards me and places the back of his on my forehead "He's burning up" he gasped. I felt both of them lift me up into a sitting position, my hair dripped onto my already wet clothes.

They lifted my top over my head, I screamed in my mind but my body wasn't responding.

Why I yelled at myself why won't I wake up. I always wore clothes that would cover my automail arm and leg and here they were taking off my clothes.

I imagine their expressions as they see they fake metal limbs, a pitiful look on their face. Worst thing I can't remember how I lost an arm and leg, all the townsfolk wear a pitiful look in their eyes every time I see anyone I hate it. They probably all know how it happened too, Al has told me bits of our life but there are soo many gaps.

I feel the two people wipe the sweat off my face, one dries my dripping hair and the other wipes my exposed chest.

I hear them murmur something then a second later I hear them taking off my metal limbs. My body responds to that, I jerk as they unconnect the nerves they have to hold my body in place.

They quietly place my automail on the floor, great I wont be able to escape I sighed but its not I will be going anywhere soon.

They wrap some blankets around me to keep me warm.

I don't need them I scream in my mind, it feels like I'm overheating. One of them places a nice cold damp cloth over my forehead, it feels good.

"Envy you stay here"

I hear the door open then close. He drags a chair closer to where I'm laying.

"Edward" he whispers my name, I almost didn't hear it.

How the hell does he know my name, I think.

--

(_Normal POV)_

"How long?" Roy walks up to Huges.

"We're coming in now" Huges points to the land just visible in the mist. He stood at the very front of the ship as a lookout.

"Good" Roy turns back around and heads back into the small cabin under the main deck where the wheel was.

He kicks the door down "Envy"

Envy in a seat next to Ed, that's laying on the only couch in the room, jumps up as soon as Roy enters.

"Come on we're hitting the shore" he indicates with his head.

Envy wraps Ed up in many blankets. He sits Ed up on the couch, Envy bends down and puts him on his back. He moves Ed's only arm over his shoulder, and secures both his arms under Ed. Roy moves Ed's head into a comfortable position on Envy's shoulder.

Roy picks up Ed's automail arm and leg and follows Envy out.

Armstrong drops the anchor, a fair way from the shore. Just out enough to be deep enough to drown.

"Guys secure the ship and we'll see you on the island" Roy smirked and jumped over the side, down below was a small paddle boat. Hawkeye had paddled out when she saw the ship pull in.

Envy climbed down carefully with Ed on his back. Roy and Hawkeye grabbed Ed from his back and placed him on the bottom of the boat. Envy sat on the seat and held Ed up, Ed's head layed back on his leg.

Roy and Hawkeye paddled the boat. As soon as they hit shore Envy was out and running towards their small village with Ed in his arms, and Roy and Hawkeye on his tail.

Their village wasn't far from the shore about a five minute walk but Envy was running as fast as he could possibly go. He leapt over the little bit of forest he had to go through to get to the village.

"SLOTH" Envy yelled as soon as he got out of the forest. He ran through the village to where he knew Sloth would be. He crashed down a door into a small hut.

Sloth sat at a plain simple desk, a large pile of papers sat on either side of her. She turned to look at Envy, she was surprised to see someone on his back wrapped in blankets.

"Sloth" Envy breathed "He's got a high fever" he didn't make any move to put Ed down.

Sloth immediately left what she was doing "follow me" she held the door open for Envy. She walked in the direction Envy had come from but she stopped in front of a huge thick tree. Sloth wove her way up the tree.

Envy waited at the bottom of the tree, watching Sloth hoist herself from the trunk to a platform made from sticks and logs. A rope appeared in front of Envy's face, he tired it around him and Ed. He gripped Ed tightly so he wouldn't fall backwards as his feet left the ground.

Lust had appeared by Sloth's side and they both pulled Envy and Ed over the edge. The three of them ran across a bridge that was at the tree they were on, it ran diagonal to another large tree. On the right side from the bridge a big shelter stood on quite a big level up in the canopy. The shelter was built between two trees.

Under the shelter there were shelves upon shelves of medication, bandaids, first aid kits, everything that one could possibly need four illnesses. In the corner was a plank of wood suspended on a few tree stumps, with blankets on the plank. Envy and Lust carefully laid Ed down on it, while Sloth searched for the right medicine.

Lust picked up a bucket and glass of water that was under the "bed", she held it out to Sloth and she put in two pills.

Envy lifted Ed up into a sitting position and sat down in the place Ed's head had been, he shuffled himself so Ed was comfortably resting against Envy's chest. Lust handed Envy the glass and disappeared back out of the tree shelter.

Using the hand that wasn't holding the glass, Envy gently forced open Ed's mouth. He tipped the glass against Ed's month, the water didn't stay in Ed's mouth though it dribbled out the sides and down his chin. Envy tried again but the same thing happened.

Envy grunted in annoyance.

"You're gonna have to do it Envy" Sloth said and walked out of the tree shelter.

Envy smiled, a hint of red on his cheeks. He stole a glance at Ed, he was breathing heavily and sweat forming on his forehead again. Envy took one of the pills and water into his mouth, he tilted Ed's head back.

Envy couldn't remove his stare from Ed and it wasn't doing any good to him either, he was turned on. It seemed like Ed's body was screaming at him, the way his muscles flexed even when he was unconscious and well toned skin being covered in sweat and his hair. Envy loved Ed's hair he usually had it in a braid but to see his bangs sticking to his face and the rest hanging down his hot sweaty back. Lust clouded his vision.

Envy quickly shook the thought out of his head, Ed needed the medicine. He held his hand under Ed's chin and leaned forward covering Ed's mouth with his own. He pushed the water and tablet down Ed's throat, the water easily slid down his throat but Envy had to push the tablet down with his tongue. He didn't remove his mouth from Ed's until the tablet went down. Envy repeated the same thing with the other tablet.

'At least Roy's not here' he thought and smirked. He moved Ed from his chest and laid him gently on his back. Envy sat down on the floor right where Ed's head rested and watched him.

--

Woo Envy's takin care of sick Ed how cute

will Ed wake up in the next chap?

meh we'll c wat happens

hope u all like this chap

r&r dont b scared i swear i dont bite... hard XP


	5. Wake Up Call

**author**: yep finally its here Ed's wake up and his reaction XP

**ENJOY!!**

Chapter 5 – Wake Up Call

Sweat trickled down Ed's face staining the pillow under his head, he didn't move a muscle or it was more like he couldn't something seemed to be preventing him.

Ed's body twitched, stiff from being in one position for way too long, but no matter how hard he tried something was stopping him. To make matters worse it was dark, Ed didn't know why but something about being in the dark kind of made him uneasy.

He didn't really know if what he was seeing, well lack of, was actually there. Even in the dark of the night it wasn't completely black but where he was, wherever that was, he couldn't see anything not even himself.

Suddenly a face appeared a few feet away from him, the face was glowing and had a genuine smile on its face. Ed couldn't make out any details other than the smile though and as soon as it had appeared it disappeared. A lot of other faces appeared and disappeared like the first, all of them glowing but the features were blurry.

--

Envy awoke with a start, he glanced at Ed. Ed was moving, shaking as if a bad dream was haunting him. Envy rose up from the floor and sat on the edge of the 'bed' Ed was on.

A soft smile appeared on his face, one that he would never EVER show in front of anyone. He cupped Ed's cheek but it seemed that it made Ed move around even more.

Envy leaned himself down laying his weight on Ed but not completely he held half of himself up on his forearms. Envy's long hair fell from his back, hanging over Ed's face. Envy stared at him, he was anything but peaceful. Envy could see it in the way Ed's body was laid on the 'bed' and the subtle look on his face.

Envy leaned himself down, he wrapped his arms round Ed's neck and snuggled his head into Ed's shoulder.

--

Ed felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He felt his ear lay against a strong chest, yet the arms around him felt warm and inviting. He listened carefully to the steady heartbeat of the owner and felt himself slightly relax a bit.

The arms started moving around his back, hands wrapped around his only flesh arm and pulled him up onto his feet. Ed looked down at his legs, which made his eyes widen.

The pair of hands cupped both his cheeks forcing him to look into the eyes of the person, but he couldn't make out any features to the person in front of him, a blurry outline of a person with long waist length hair.

Ed blinked a few times but his vision was still the same and there seemed to be a lot more flesh colour exposed than most people would show. The persons face got closer and closer to Ed's

--

Ed's eyes shot open and he bolted up from where he was laying, in the process he smashed his head into someone else's, it knocked them backwards off the 'bed'.

Ed felt his cheek's redden but not from embarrassment. He peered over the side. The person had landed on their back with their legs up on the 'bed', their long hair sprawled all over covering their face as well.

Ed shuffled himself off the 'bed' but only to fall flat on his face on the floor. He glanced down at his legs and only found one of them there, his metal leg nowhere in sight.

Instantly got up as he heard a crash and helped the fallen boy to his feet "Are you alright?"

Ed nodded letting the guy place him in a sitting position, finally Ed was able to completely see the person with him. As soon as his eyes meet the other persons eyes he screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Ed franticly turned his head.

"BRADLEY HE'S HERE, ENVY'S HERE" he screamed at the top of his lungs, Ed's mind was not yet aware of his surroundings otherwise he would have figured out that he was nowhere near what he called home.

Ed bent his leg up to the edge and catapulted himself at Envy his right arm extended and clenched into a fist. Envy however easily caught Ed's fist.

"O'chibi-san I wouldn't do that it I was you" Envy smirked.

Ed pulled back or tired to at least "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT PEOPLE NEED A TELESCOPE TO SEE ME" he thrashed around, Envy released him which made Ed lose balance. He blinked a few times and looked himself over, he noticed him automail arm and leg weren't in place and he only had a pair of boxers. Envy winked at him.

"What did you do to me?" he looked around taking in his surroundings for the first time. "And where the hell am I?"

"Oh Edward you don't remember our night last night" Envy pouted gliding over to where Ed had fallen, he bent down bringing his face as close as possible to Ed's. He placed a hand a little too high on Ed's thigh for his liking. Envy licked his lips.

In that moment Roy walked in, carrying Ed's automail arm and leg in each hand "now now Envy, we don't wanna scare our guest"

"humph guest my arse" Ed breathed under his breath. He turned his back to them, thinking of a way to get away.

"What was that" Roy snicked, both Roy and Envy practically pounced on Ed.

"Nothing" Ed angrily shrugged them off and put just enough distance between both of them and him so he could get away if they so much as moved one step.

Roy and Envy laughed as he hopped away from them. "You know it would be easier if you had these" Roy smirked holding up Ed's automail.

"Well give them to me then" Ed said sarcastically.

"How about we help ya?" Roy offered.

"No"

Roy's childish smirk dropped from his face "ok looks like it's the hard way"

Ed's expression changed to confused but in one moment he was pinned. Envy had sneaked up behind him and caught him in a death like grip.

Roy walked up to Ed, a grin that matched Envy's on his face "This may hurt a lot" he warned but it wasn't enough for Ed to relax himself to make it easier for the automail to go in.

As soon as Roy was in reaching distance, he shoved Ed's automail arm in place and locked it in there. Ed thrashed about, he bit his lip to help from screaming out. Envy was strong enough to keep Ed still.

When Ed's arm was locked in place, Roy immediately locked in his leg. "There now you can walk again"

Sweat ran down Ed's face, it physically exhausted him every time when his automail had to be connected. Envy loosened his hold on Ed but didn't drop his arms from around Ed's waist.

Ed relaxed himself leaning himself into Envy, his head lay on his shoulder.

"Al I'll be home soon" Ed muttered.

And for the second time that day Ed ended up unconscious.

--

Woo chap done

this chap was playin in me head as i was writin it so i hope it makes sense 2 u all XP

thnx a heap to all u reviewers love u all


	6. Escape?

Chapter 6 – Escape?

Envy paced the ground, every now and then he would look up at the place Ed was lying unconscious once again. He knew that connecting the automail put Ed in pain, he had seen it many times and Envy had actually connected them as well a few times.

"Your gonna wear out the ground Envy, the way your pacing" his friend pointed to the earth beneath him. Roy tried to hold in the laughter as Envy stared at the earth.

"Shut up Roy" Envy locked his gaze at Roy, staring daggers at him.

"Don't worry we both know Edward is strong" Roy's face turned serious.

Envy didn't say a word, he wasn't one to keep quiet but when it came to the person he cared the most about Envy would do anything. The last year of knowing Edward had lost all his memories of him and everything they had been through, he was just so grateful to the people with him now. He was a wreck and if it weren't for them maybe he wouldn't be who he was now.

--

Edward shot up, sweat running down his forehead. It took him a second to remember what had happened and where he was. He turned his gaze to his metal limps that where now connected, he flexed his metal hand. His metal fingers creaked being a bit stiff. Edward moved his leg.

"Ok it all works fine" he got up out of the plank of wood he was laying on. He peeked out of the opening of the shelter he was under, he saw streams of sunlight flooding through all the trees leaves.

Edward glanced down he noticed Envy and Roy there, they looked like they were arguing. Edward studied his surroundings.

"There has to be someway" he thought. Edward crept out from under the shelter, to his left was a long narrow bridge and on the right there was a ladder that went down to the ground where Envy and Roy were.

The bridge didn't look very safe, it rocked against the wind in the air and the planks of wood that made up the bridge looked old and not strong enough to hold anything.

Edward took another look at the two guys below, either stay and let those two god knows what to him or try escaping across the bridge and get home back to his little brother.

His mind didn't need telling twice what to do, he took a step onto the bridge which made it creak loudly.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Roy and Envy notice him on the bridge. Edward bolted across the bridge, feeling in sway dangerously and it make it worse he still wasn't over his fever. His head was spinning but if he stopped they would catch up to him.

The bridge wove all through the canopy of the forest, winding around trees.

"For a midget with little legs you sure are fast on them" Envy yelled from behind him, envy smirked as he saw Edward stop and turn to face both him and Roy, flames present in his eyes but what surprised them Ed didn't yell at him for being called short.

Edward glared at them as they approached him but he didn't show any sign of moving. Envy and Roy stopped just in front of him.

"You know this bridge will break if we stay on it for too long" Roy pointed out.

"And you know I don't give a fucking damn" Edward growled.

"You could hurt that sexy body of yours" Envy winked at him "but then I'll nurse you back to health"

Edward turned on his heel and ran again. Envy and Roy hot on his heels. The bridge turned off to the right and a few meters ahead the bridge ended. A deck stood around a huge tree, Edward leapt off the bridge. The deck had a ladder on the edge, Edward practically flew down them.

He kept running north, a little ahead the earth dipped down then up again. Edward climbed over a steep hill that was about as tall as him; he rolled down the other side onto sand.

Edward looked around; finally he had reached the shore line. He had been hoping to see a boat or ship or something he could use to get away in but there was nothing and the tide was rising.

"Edo you won't be able to get off this island" Envy appeared from where he had.

Edward walked up the shore, looking around for anything he could use. Envy just followed him.

Edward stopped and looked at the ocean, the sun was getting lower in the sky. It smothered golden yellow rays over everything in its sites. The light reflected off the ocean which seemed to make it sparkle. Without any warning he ran into the ocean.

"Edo what are you doing?" Envy ran after him, Envy was faster than Edward he easily caught Edward "Your metal limbs will rust" he hocked his arms around Edward preventing him from going any further.

"You cant keep me here" Edward tried to unlock himself from Envy "Al needs me"

"Your little brother is old enough to take care of himself and he believes the military, he's under their leadership"

Edward stopped himself, he never mentioned Al was younger than him or even related to him. Edward looked over his shoulder at Envy, confusion in his eyes "How the hell do you know that"

Shit, Envy's mind screamed. He walked out of the sea water still with his arms wrapped around Edward.

"There is no way off this island" Envy said, a dangerous tone in his voice. He dropped Edward on the dry sand and turned his back on him.

"Who are you?" Edward questioned, moving to a more comfortable sitting position and brushing sand off his face.

"I'm sure you've heard many rumours" his long dark green hair flying over his face from the wind.

Edward shivered, it was getting colder and his skin was already wet. "Yea and are they true"

Envy turned to look at the small shivering boy and smirked "Come on Edo your making yourself even worse" he grabbed Edward's flesh arm and hoisted him onto his back, he hooked his arms under Edward's arse.

"This isn't over" Edward growled, "by the way where'd your mate go?" he noticed that Roy wasn't there, Edward could have sworn that Roy had been with Envy.

"Oh Roy, he went back to the village" Envy said, as if it was the most obvious thing. Edward rested his heavy head on Envy's shoulder, his cheeks were flushed. Envy ran as fast as he could possibly go to get back to the village, Envy wasn't surprised that Edward made his fever worse. He never thinks twice about his actions or the words that escape his sweet soft lips. Envy laughed at the thought, at least his chibi hadn't changed much from the memory loss but seeing as Edward was here now Envy was going to do everything to jolt his memory.

--

Envy ran into the village, Roy soon appeared at his side and directed him to a place Roy had set up for Edward.

The village wasn't much yet, there were about two dozen huts that lined the empty area. Some could fit one person in it, and others could hold up to six people.

Envy followed Roy into one of the recently built huts they had been making for the past few weeks. Roy had placed several blankets on the ground, Envy laid Edward carefully on top of them all.

"So are you gonna tell me if the rumours are true" Edward snuggled into the soft blankets, enjoying the warmth.

Envy sat down cross legged on the side "You sleep and I'll tell you tomorrow"

"I'm holding you to that" He smirked and fell into a restless sleep, a thought drifted into his mind.

_Why does he seem so familiar?_

--

Author's Musings:

Ohh is it a spark in Edward's memory or just a feeling?  
hope u all liked the chap  
r&r


	7. Rumours! True or False?

Chapter 7 – Rumours!! True or False?

Edward woke up to the sun shining brightly in his face, he turned over and covered his head with the blankets that were practically suffocating him.

"Rise and shine O'Chibi-san" an overly happy voice burst into the room, an overly happy smile plastered on his face as well.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT EVEN MY SHADOW BARELY SHOWS ON THE GROUND" Edward chucked the blankets off himself and glaring daggers at the person dare interrupt his precious sleep.

"Good O'chibi-san is lively this beautiful morning" Envy marched through the doorway.

Edward growled at him and threw himself back under the covers, closing his eyes but the peace was shot lasted as this deranged person yanked at the covers. He tightened his grip.

"Aww come on Edo" Envy whined as he continued to pry the blankets off Edward "It's a new day and I was gonna tell you to"

"Fine" He growled, releasing his grip.

Envy through the blankets to the side and in one swift move he was sitting beside Edward. He looked at Edward, his hair was a mess and his face still expressed tiredness. Obliviously Edward was never up at this time in the morning. Edward wore a pair of red silk boxers, his well toned chest in plain day for Envy to stare at. Envy admitted that Edward hadn't changed a bit in his personality but physical growth, man had he changed in a year.

Edward rubbed his eyes and stretched out the stiff muscles.

Envy moved a bit closer and raised his hand to Edward's forehead and placed his other hand on his own forehead "and your fever has come down dramatically"

Edward watched as Envy got up again and left but not for very long. He was back before Edward had even moved but he was carrying a pair of clothes.

"Here put these on, they should fit" Envy handed him the clothes, a huge grin spread across his face.

Edward took the clothes, and it looked like Envy wasn't going to leave him. He slipped on a pair of black pants over his boxes, which made Envy whine a little.

The pants he noticed were a little too tight for his liking and they were leather. Next he slipped over his head a tight white singlet top, he didn't like that either because it showed off his shiny grey silver metal arm for all to see.

"Don't you have any thing else for me to wear?"

"Nop" Envy shook his head "that's all we got that can fit you" he snicked.

Edward sighed, looks like he was stuck with these clothes. He attempted to flatten his messy hair, he was able to tame it somewhat.

Once Edward had finished, Envy grabbed his arm and pulled him from his room and out of the village going deeper into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Edward asked as he stepped over a large tree root sticking up from the ground.

"You'll see" Envy smirked, Edward wondered if Envy ever stopped smirking although he had heard that Envy was anything but normal.

Suddenly Envy stopped, but Edward didn't, he rammed right into Envy's back, "Did you have to stop so suddenly" Edward hissed rubbing his forehead. He peered around Envy, only to see a dead end. Several huge rocks stood in front and around them, covered in moss, weeds and vines.

Envy released Edward's hand and walked towards the rocks right in front of him, he stopped at a huge tangled mess of vines and weeds. Envy reached out and shifted them to the side, like opening a curtain.

Behind a walk way was revealed, tall and wide enough for them both to walk side by side through.

Envy took a few steps backwards to Edward, once again Envy grabbed his wrist and ran through the hole.

On the other side revealed a place that could be called paradise. A fair size waterfall rained loudly to one side of them into a pool below it, the grass was long and a few trees lined the edges. The waterfall was made from rocks, a meters in length.

Edward was speechless, never had he seen a place so beautiful and peaceful.

"Not many of the people here know about this place" Envy walked over to one of the few trees and sat down, leaning his back against the trunk. "I found this place soon after I came to this island"

Edward followed him and sat beside him.

Envy turned to look into his golden eyes and smirked "so what rumours have spread about me?"

"Do you realize how many there are?" Edward asked him back.

"Oh I can guess" his smirk turned into a wicked grin.

Edward sighed this was going to take all day.

"The first one I heard was that you discovered something in the military or some private information about the military that no one was supposed to know" Edward stated.

"Yes" Envy's face turned into a frown "I discovered the truth behind the military, what the military really was"

"What?" Edward asked.

His evil grin returned to his face "The military would want you dead as well if you knew………………… well actually your probably on a wanted list because your associating with me"

Edward looked at him, confused.

"What's the next?" Envy's grin widened.

"That you attacked an innocent crew, and practically blew their ship to smithereens with no survivors"

"Yes that ship did blow up but all the survivors are here on this island, there was a bomb on it. It blew a full minute after me and my crew got to the ship, many were injured with massive burns but they all healed fine, and that ship was carrying many priceless things that we needed here on this island"

"You take advantage of both male and females"

Envy licked his lips "Any person in their right mind would but only if their willing" he laughed.

A blush rose to Edward's cheeks and an uncontrollable anger boiled as Envy said those words but he had no idea why "so you're Bi"

"And proud of it" Envy smirked, he noticed a little anger in Edward's voice. Somewhere locked in his mind, Edward hadn't completely forgotten him.

"What?" Edward's face turned sour, at the smirk on Envy's face widen.

"Nothing" he sang and jumped up.

"What's that smirk for?" annoyed, he followed.

Envy laughed out loud and skipped through the long grass, he was extremely happy. Some of his feelings for me are still there, Envy's mind screamed in happiness. I will make him remember, he thought suddenly coming to an abrupt stop.

Edward had been chasing him, so when Envy stopped Edward ran right into him making them both fall.

Envy fell face first into the long grass and Edward fell on top of him.

How could Edward possibly believe what Envy said was true when so many of his actions said otherwise. Even his little brother Alphonse, the only person he knew to look at everyone's good side, didn't see anything good in Envy. That's what his mind was saying but then Edward's heart rebutted with how Envy had acted the past few days he had been here. If Envy was anything like what everyone was saying he was, Edward wouldn't be here.

The question was could he trust anyone on this island.

--

Author's Musings:

OMG such a quick update lol not really  
i had the last chap for a while, i started on this 1 as soon as i finished the last chap 2 keep the train of thought XD  
almost forgot i haven't posted the previous chap

but thankies for ur reviews people and hope u do review coz then ill update quicker

so do it review -points at the button in the corner- now!! XP


	8. A Memory

Chapter 8 – A Memory

Edward sat in the hut that now apparently was his, peace and quiet. He liked it quiet, where his mind wandered. But before he could slip from the reality, he heard a commotion outside. Crashing, banging, shuffling of many feet and someone's all too familiar freakish voice boomed over all the noise, shouting commands at everyone else.

Edward groaned, he picked himself up and peered out the door. Just about everyone on the island was rearranging things, some people were carrying long tables to who knows where. Others were carrying trays and trolleys full of food.

"What's going on here?" Edward asked as someone flew past him but the person came to a quick stop and looked back at him. Once the boy had stopped Edward recognised him "You"

"Wrath" The boy said

"Right yea, so what's everyone doing?" Edward stepped completely out of his hut.

"We're having a feast tonight, Envy and them came back with a lot this time as you can see" Wrath said smugly, a smirk almost similar to Envy's planted on his face.

Well that explains why he hadn't seen Envy all day, Edward thought. He had spent this whole day just walking all around the island, and he talked to a few people.

"If you don't help, you won't get anything" Wrath's smirk widened and he skipped off. Edward blinked a few times, confused.

"O'chibi-san there you are" Envy popped up from behind him, nearly scaring him out of his skin.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CALL ME THAT?" Edward snapped, his eye twitching.

Envy laughed loudly making people stare at them. He slumped down on Edward's shoulders, his arms dangling over Edward's chest and his chin resting on top of Edward's head. A wide smirk on his face.

Out of the corner of Edward's eye, he saw Envy's smirk and that smirk always meant trouble for him "What do you want?" his voice sharp.

"Wrath's right you know, it's a rule on my island. If you don't help you don't get anything and seeing as what we did for you O'chibi-san, you owe us a lot" Envy said, matter-of-factly

"What do you want me to do?" Edward's voice didn't lose the cold sharp tone in it.

"Follow me" Envy heaved himself off of Edward and walked in the direction everyone else was heading.

--

Built inside a cliff face, at the heart of the island Edward found himself staring at an area that could comfortably fit every single person on the island and still have heaps of free space to move around. Pillars of all sizes both smaller and taller than Edward decorated the cave, on the walls he could see the patterns a rock had if it was cut. There was heaps of evidence that this cave was man made.

Envy had given him the job of finding a place for everything that everyone brought into the place.

Edward had a few people helping him move everything around.

A big guy named Gluttony was helping him, he was told by Lust that Gluttony didn't speak at all. Edward found it easy to work with him, all he had to do was tap Edward on the shoulder to know what to do.

When Envy had brought Edward to the place where the feast was going to be held, there were already tables, chairs and boxes dumped everywhere.

He and Gluttony had placed all the tables around the edges, so no person seated would have their backs to anyone.

The other guy helping him was Huges, he was putting chairs on the outer sides of the tables. There were about 6 tables that lined the edges with each table holding about 7 or 8 chairs.

"Huges, Gluttony now for these boxes" Edward pointed to the many boxes that stood in the middle of the room.

Edward started opening the boxes as Huges and Gluttony put the last chairs in place.

"So what did ya find little one?" Huges strode over Gluttony by his side.

"By the look of it every thing we need to brighten this place up" Edward examined the contents of a box. The box was full of forks, another one was full of knives and another with spoons.

"Wow we really did hit the jackpot" Huges laughed as he and Gluttony opened more of the boxes. They found enough table cloths to lie down on each table; the table cloths were plain and white.

Edward went around and put a table cloth on each table, then they laid a knife, fork and spoon in each spot. Gluttony did the forks, Huges had the knives and Edward had the spoons.

(3 hours later)

"Are you sure we have done everything?" Huges said, from his place on the floor. He was sprawled out on the ground, anyone would think that he had done a week worth of hard labour.

"It looks like it" Edward answered checking that all the boxes were empty "Just the food needs to be brought here" all the plates of food Edward had seen earlier that day had been taken somewhere else.

Edward saw Gluttony's face at the mention of food, his face lit up and he licked his lips a clear sign that he was hungry. But that look was short lived as a very loud bang was heard.

All three of them ran out of the cave room, they saw smoke almost immediately when they went out the entrance of the cave. The smoke was pretty close to where they were. Without a second hesitation, they ran towards the smoke.

Many people stood huddled together staring at the place the smoke escaped from. Edward, Huges and Gluttony pushed their way through the crowd.

"You did it again didn't you?" Edward heard Roy's voice laughter in his tone.

"You really ought to learn from your mistakes ya know" Roy laughed.

Edward ducked under and around people, the advantage of being smaller than others. He knew he had lost Gluttony and Huges but he had to see. Edward had a feeling that he knew exactly who Roy was talking to.

He shoved his way past the last few people and he took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ah Edo-kun" Roy looked at Edward kneeling on the ground "Envy look who came to see you" Roy smirked.

Standing in the middle of a crater, Envy was covered head to toe in coal. His long hair pointing over at all sides and puffy as if he had been hit by lightening.

Edward stared at Envy and then burst out laughing.

_**Flashback**_

It was midnight and Edward and Envy had snuck into the military base, they were running all over the place in search of a chemistry lab. Roy had told them that there was one, he even told them directions but they had gotten lost.

"Where the fuck is this damn lab" Envy cursed, Edward on the other hand found it very funny.

Edward stopped suddenly and opened a door that looked like what Roy had explained.

"ENVY" he yelled "I FOUND IT"

Envy had already ran down the hallway and around the corner but in seconds flat he flew back towards Edward.

"Perfect" He smirked and kissed Edward on the cheek "Good job love"

Edward smirked back at him.

Envy saw everything thing they needed already out on the bench.

"At least that barsted can do some things right" Edward looked at the chemicals.

"You're the rocket scientist O'chibi-san, get to work" Envy pointed at all the chemicals Edward was already examining.

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper. Edward began measuring the chemicals and putting them in the tube over the burner.

Envy pulled up a stool and just watched Edward work his magic, he watched as the chemicals colour changed every time Edward added a new chemical. It started off as a crystal clear blue.

Edward slowly poured the last chemical in but as he did it started to bubble violently, and before they knew it, it blew up in their faces. Some how it had become like goo and it hadn't just stuck on them but the rest of the room.

They both cracked up laughing, the goo was glued in their hair, sliding off their faces. They looked like some kind of monster that would scare kids.

_**End Flashback**_

Edward stood frozen, his eyes not focusing on anything just staring out past everyone. Envy had come and stood right in front of his face.

"Edo" Concern in his voice, his face was a little too close for Edward's liking. He snapped back into reality and took a step back putting a bit more distance between him and Envy.

"Are you ok?" Envy asked.

"A memory" he said.

Envy gasped but Edward didn't say anything more.

--

Author Note:

Edward regained a memory XD the plot thickens mayb?

Thnx for the people that r reviewing u r me insprition 2 update more and more, so if u like it review and ill update sooner


	9. Party

Author: Sorry for the long update, in a bit of a hole. Thnx u reviewers n readers of course for liking my story

Chapter 9 - Party

Envy and Roy stood on either side of the stunned Edward and half dragged, half carried him from the room.

"Let the feast begin" Hawkeye yelled over the chatter and ushered everyone to get seated and start eating. Then she followed Roy and Envy just outside the entrance of the cave.

"Edo" Envy grabbed both his shoulders and forced him to sit on a big enough rock off to the side of the entrance "What did you see?"

Envy stared straight into Edward's eyes, his eyes were wide with shock and unfocused as if he was looking straight though Envy.

"I know you don't I?" Edward blinked, his eyes staring right at Envy.

Envy dropped his hands from Edward's shoulders and took a step back, his mouth opened and closed as if he was going to say something.

Edward's expression hardened "I do." he nearly yelled in anger. He scrunched his palms into fists "I know all of you don't I?" Edward took a long look all three people standing there.

"Yes Edward you do know us" Hughes walked out of the cave entrance.

"Then why didn't anyone say anything huh?" He shot up onto his feet, raising his voice a little.

The four of them stayed silent, all except Envy staring everywhere but at Edward. Envy hardened his gaze at Edward.

"Think about it Edo." His voice held a little anger. "Someone you thought to be an enemy telling you that you have a deep unbreakable connection, how would you react?"

Edward this time stayed silent, and thought what his reaction would be. His face dropped when he had his answer, there would have been no way he would have believed them. After a minute of figuring out his reaction something hit him, he looked up into Envy's eyes a shock look appearing on Edward's face.

"Exactly" Envy cracked an evil grin, he licked his lips and winked at Edward. "So are you gonna tell me what you saw?"

Edward spun around his back to Envy and the others as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks, he heard laughter from not only Envy but Roy and Hughes as well.

"We shall leave you two alone." Roy said in a flirting voice, he turned and walked back through the cave entrance Hawkeye and Hughes immediately following after him.

Envy smirked and took a few steps, closing the distance between him and Edward. He didn't hesitate as he wrapped both his arms around Edward's waist. Envy pulled Edward into him as close as he could possibly get.

"You may not remember me right now chibi-san but I have no doubt that you will." Envy said in a low soft voice.

Edward stood in Envy's arms like a statue, he was slightly shocked by it all but a small voice in his head told him it was ok, that this lunatic wasn't all he had heard him to be.

"Are you gonna tell me now Edo?" Envy whined not releasing him. "Or am I gonna have to guess?" Envy's grin widened again.

Edward quickly came to his senses, some thing told him he didn't want Envy to guess the memory he had seen. "We sneaked into the military base, late one night." He started.

Envy nodded "Cause we haven't done that many times before." he snickered.

"I don't know what we were trying to do but we went to a lab, Roy had all these chemicals on a desk already for us. It seemed that I knew what to do, you let me mix the chemicals in peace but it was a failure. A big explosion of goo exploded in the lab covering us and everything, seemed pretty funny" Edward laughed, relaxing his body into Envy's and resting his head in the crook of Envy's neck.

Envy laughed as well "Yea we couldn't touch anything for days because the goo was not only slimy but sticky as well."

Edward laughed along with Envy.

"Did you want to go back chibi-san?" Envy asked after they both quieted down.

Edward looked at the entrance, thinking that he could have possibility known all of those people. He didn't want to have that feeling of those people knowing him but he didn't.

"You do know all of them chibi-san" Envy sighed. "They all understand of your memory loss me and Roy have talked to every single person to act politely and most importantly not to make you feel uncomfortable."

"That's impossible." Edward moved out of Envy's arms. "Now that I know 100 per cent that I know them of course I'm gonna feel uncomfortable and that will make them uncomfortable." Edward sank down onto his knees.

Envy walked over to Edward and placed his hand on his shoulder reassuring him. "Just be yourself Edo, I am sure they will understand." Envy walked around in front of Edward, he grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him onto his feet.

"Now lets party." Envy ran inside dragging Edward behind him.

--

Edward hung his head low as Envy dragged him back into the cave. Everyone turned to stare at them as Envy made a loud entrance.

"People!" Envy shouted over the noise "You all know O'chibi-san but as some have figured he has no memory of any of us, so be nice."

A blush rose to Edward's cheek from embarrassment, he tired to shuffle backwards but Envy had a good grip on his arm preventing him from going anywhere.

Envy pulled Edward towards a table full of people he hadn't met yet. He pulled Edward in front of him and held him by his shoulders.

"Introduce yourselves." Envy smirked at the people sitting at the table.

"I can't believe you forgot us all Edo" a guy stood up and walked around the table standing next to Envy. "Maybe your head is just as small as your height" the guy smirked.

Edward's face hardened and stared at the guy, daggers in his eyes ready to launch an attack.

The guy just laughed at him, which made Edward fume even more. The guy placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

Edward growled at the guy standing over him, he was just about to attack him but Envy grabbed his arm again.

Everyone in the room laughed at them, they all knew Greed loved playing tricks especially on Envy and Edward.

"Chibi-chan." Envy held him back "Don't get yourself worked up too much." He smirked, "You'll get use to the short jokes you did before."

Edward shook his arm free from Envy's grip, and crossed his arms, "As if." He grumbled.

"Greed, leave him alone." Envy looked at Greed. Greed shrugged and walked over to another table, ruffling Edward's hair again as he walked past the angry shrimp.

"Don't mind him Edo." Sloth said from her spot at the table, she was in between Lust and a guy with long black hair tired back into a pony tail and bright crimson eyes.

"Kimblee" The guy introduced himself, only briefly glancing at Edward. Edward took in his appearance, something about him made him feel uneasy.

Edward stayed by Envy most of the night getting to know everyone for the second time in his life.

--

'This woman, Rose, doesn't seem as crazy and wild as some of the others I have met' Edward thought.

"You may not remember us Edo-kun but its so good to see you back with us." Rose said to Edward. Both her and Edward were sitting at a table, he felt comfortable around Rose. They had been talking and watching people dance around the floor drunk for the past two hours.

"Yea." He agreed, smiling at her. He found out Rose was the same age as him and was a mother, her baby was fast asleep in a basket on the ground besides her.

"However, I dont understand how your brother could not have told you, about us?" she said in her soft voice, looking up at the roof of the cave. "I mean he knew half of us, Envy was one out of about twenty-five that he didn't know but the people he knew of Al knew they meant alot to you."

"I'm sure Al has his reasons." Edward said defending his brother.

"O'CHIBI-SAN!!!" Envy sang out, skipping over towards them.

Rose smiled at Envy and he smiled a big toothy grin back at her. He flopped his arms over Edward's shoulders, placing his hands on Edward's thighs and rested his head on top of Edward's head.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Just catching up" Rose answered. Her baby stirred a little then started crying, she picked up the baby out of the basket.

"I think I should get him to bed." She put him back in the basket and picked up the whole basket this time. "Goodnight Edo-kun,I'm glad I got to talk to you"

"Yea me to, I'll see you tomorrow" Edward tried to get up but Envy was still hanging over him and it didn't seem he would be moving. Edward waved as Rose left and headed back to the village.

"Edo wanna dance?" Envy asked, shifting his weight.

"Ahh Envy your breath stinks" Edward struggled against him.

"Would you stop raping your boyfriend and get your ass over here Envy" Roy yelled from the other side of the room.

Edward stiffened feeling alot of stares directed in his direction. Envy laughed and pushed himself up, he dragged himself and Edward over towards Roy.

"How about a game?" Kimblee smirked turning to Roy, a smirk just as wicked on his face as well.

"Sounds good" Envy smirked, sitting down in an empty space oin the table as well as dragging Edward with him.

The room went quiet for about a second, then most of the people that were still in the cave gave excuses as they left in a hurry.

About twelve people stayed to play this "game" that Kimblee suggested.

Edward groaned this could only lead to trouble, the looks on everyone's faces gave it away and there was no way he could leave like the rest because Envy would just easily drag him back.

--

GAAA!!! now gotta think of a game!!!

anyway after awhile chapter 9 done XP

r&r please


	10. I Never'

Chapter 10 – 'I Never……'

_**Recap**_

"How about a game?" Kimblee smirked.

"Sounds good." Envy smirked, sitting in an empty space on the table.

--

"So what is this game we're playing?" Edward sighed putting his chin in his hand. _Nothing good is going to come out of this_, Edward thought and looked around the table, it was reassuring to know he had at least talked to all these people at least once though the night.

Edward almost immediately got on well with Hughes, Havoc and Riza, he felt like he could trust them completely. Roy and Envy seemed to be the trouble makers, even if they seemed to be leaders in this place.

There were three women seated next to each other. The one closest to Edward was Winry, she seemed the same age as Edward and a machine-freak, she practically jumped Edward examining his auto-mail with stars in her eyes. Next to Winry was Dante, Edward had to admit she was pretty short black hair with dark eyes to match not to mention a slim figure but the moment he laid eyes on her he got a bad feeling. The look in her eyes were cold and uncaring as if she couldn't a damn if these people before her died right in front of her eyes. And last was Izumi, everything about her felt very familiar to Edward but nothing in his lost memory reacted.

"Like I said Edo." Hughes placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. "We all know each other, even if you don't remember us now you once did and we……" Hughes indicated the rest of the table "have no doubt that you will come to remember us all!"

"The game we are playing is called 'I Never'." Winry smiled and placed half a dozen bottles of different kinds of alcohol in the middle of the table.

Edward cocked an eyebrow up, a questioning look on his face.

"Someone makes a true statement starting with 'I Never' and if any of the rest of us has done what they said you take a swig of your drink. You have to be honest, but we'll know even if you don't Ed." Russell stated, smirking in Edward's direction.

_Every damn person in this place loves giving me that smirk, it's like their all in on this huge fucking joke._ Edward practically yelled in his mind

Riza placed glasses in front of everyone.

"Let's get this party started again." Roy and Envy yelled in excitement. Both turning in their seats, Envy that was next to Edward and Roy that was on the opposite side of the table, stared at Edward. The other nine people followed Roy and Envy's actions.

"Ok ok I'll start then." Edward signed and thought for a few seconds "I've never..... beaten anyone up."

Every single person at the table reached for the empty glasses in front of them, Scar grabbed a bottle and filled everyone's glass. Edward's mouth fell open as he watched everyone pick up their glasses and take a sip.

Envy nudged his side, indicating with his eyes to his drink.

"EH!?!" Edward slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his chair falling backwards from his sudden movement. Envy smirked and nodded pushing his drink closer.

Edward picked up his chair and sat down again, taking a drink he gulped down half the drink in one go. _Fucking hell I'm gonna get wasted_ he thought.

(An hour and a half later)

"I've never tongue kissed a guy." Roy smirked tracing his finger round the rim of his glass, staring directly at Edward.

Envy poured himself another glass and took a swig.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Edward slurred on his words his finger pointed at Roy, the 'I never' statements were getting worse. Scar whistled, Edward frowned at him but snatched up his drink and skulled down his sixth drink.

Envy wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders as Riza took her turn, out of everyone there she was still as composed as when he had meet her. It seemed she could take hold alcohol better than anyone.

"I have never danced." Riza said, Edward was surprised no one took a sip. He was learning more about everyone but still, even being drunk, his memory wasn't letting any of his lost memories out.

Kimblee sat just across from Edward, he stole a quick glance at Dante a question in his look. She gave a quick subtle nod in answer. Everyone was a bit too drunk to notice this exchange.

Kimblee reached forward and grabbed Edward's glass, for a brief second he hid the glass under the table. He opened a small silver bag and poured the contents into the glass, then he put the glass back on the table and quickly poured more alcohol in it.

"Thanks Kimblee!" Edward smiled, he noticed Kimblee slide his glass across the table.

Kimblee smiled back a wicked smile "Anytime Edo."

"Ne.........Roy!!" Edward made his voice go a bit higher and cuter.

Roy smirked facing Edward.

"Would you care to explain my kiss with a guy?" Edward looked at Roy with puppy eyes.

Envy tried to contain himself, his o'chibi was being too cute.

"Well he's no stranger and we all know you love him." he leapt out of his chair and on the table, he sat right in front of Edward. Everyone cheered in response to Roy's answer.

"And who would this non-stranger be?" Edward leaned forward and hiccupped.

Roy leaned forward as well "I'll let you figure that out."

Edward pouted "Asshole."

Roy laughed, he may know Envy and Edward like the back of his hand but never has he once seen Edward drunk.

Edward sat back and took another sip of his now re-filled glass.

"I've never ran out of my home screaming practically naked." Havoc stated a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Edward felt a nudge and a light kick. Envy and Roy smirked at each other.

"What the fuck is with you people and that bloody smirk?" Edward picked up his glass, this one he was the only one that took a sip.

"It's a first Edo...." Roy started.

"That we know more than you and...." Envy continued.

"To see you drunk." Roy finished.

"Yea well...." Edward started then clutched his head.

The smug looks on Envy and Roy's faces dropped. Envy squeezed Edward's shoulder "Chibi you ok?"

To Edward, Envy's voice seemed futher away but extremely loud at the same time. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room, the alcohol crashed against the glasses loudly in Edward's ear, like waves crashing against rocks.

He covered his ear but to his horror he saw parts of the cave falling. "Everyone get out." Edward screamed, standing up his real leg felt weak but he ignored it "The cave's collapsing!!" He tried with all his strength to pull whoever was closest to him out.

"Edo." Winry watched Edward pulling at her sleeve, "The cave isn't collapsing."

Edward blinked again and looked up, a big rock was right above him gathering speed. Edward's eyes widened then rolled back into his head, he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Note:

Credit to Incarnate Of Evil for the suggestion of using this game, hopefully I lived up to the purpose of this game lol XD

thnx for the other reviewers as well, always love hearing what u all think.

and the enemy is revealed but r they the only ones? all shall b revealed when the time comes aka when i figure out wat exactly is going on XP

Stay tuned and r&r


	11. Al's Guilt

Chapter 11 – Al's Guilt

(A bit back in time with Al)

Al sat impatiently in the small apartment that he shared with his brother. Al liked the place he now called home, sure it was smaller than their previous home but it comfortably fit Al and Edward in.

He stood up and paced near the only door that led out of their home.

"Nii-chan…" Al stared at the door "Where are you?"

Al was starting to feel even guiltier than when Edward had walked out that door three and a half hours ago.

Winds were picking up and the grey clouds that covered the sky were growing darker. At the back of their home Al opened the window, it revealed waves smashing against the many rocks in the sea. Somewhere out there was Edward in a small boat getting thrashed about from the enormous rage the ocean could engage on anyone.

Al worried not only for Edward's safety but for the people he could possibly meet out there as well. He knew very well that he never should have kept what he did from his own brother but at the time he was being manipulated by the military.

Al laughed at himself, the Elric brothers were smart and could see though traps, plans almost anything but Al hadn't seen that coming, for the whole military to be a fraud.

Just over a month ago he had overheard the Fuhrer and woman called Dante discussing something about himself and Edward, as well as the so-called convicts Envy and Roy.

_Flashback_

Al skipped down a hall in the military base, he couldn't be happier. Today he was joining the military, he had been an unofficial solider for the past few weeks doing little odd jobs like sorting paper work, handing out assignments to other solider's.

The hall was narrow can just fit another person next to Al but it would be a tight squeeze. The hallway only bared one door at the end of it, which lead to the Fuhrer's office.

As Al neared the door he heard two voices, a deep man's voice which he recognized as the Fuhrer and a woman's voice. She had a sweet feminine voice but there was a demanding tone in the voice as well.

"Envy and Roy are practically convicts now, the civilians are terrified of them and there are even some stupid enough to go out and try to take them down." The Fuhrer answered a question.

"Yes Pride you have done well with getting them out of the picture, they won't dare come back and even with Edward I don't know how you did it Pride." Al heard the women's light steps, closing the distance between her and 'Pride'.

"Even Al is wrapped around your finger, answering to your every command." Al's mouth fell open, learning some truth.

"Even though Envy and Roy are out of the picture for now, they know our secrets Dante!! They will prove to be thorns in our plans." Pride stated. "We need to get rid of them completely and the best way for them to show themselves is to threaten them with Edward's life."

Al stood shocked against the wall, the person he thought he could trust, was planning to use his big brother to get to Envy and Roy. Most people who really did know Envy well, knew that Envy would step in harm's way with no hesitation what so ever for Edward. But when he left a lot of those people got confused, Envy had abandoned Edward, Al was one of those people.

_End Flashback_

Since then Al had started to doubt the information he had known, he had gotten the facts from the military about Envy's abrupt escape, from the person that he had trusted. The names hadn't triggered anything in his mind until he was reading through documents and sorting them out.

Al couldn't understand why it took him nearly two days to figure out why those names seemed familiar. The merciless duo Pride and Dante, they had appeared and reeked havoc in the most subtle way possible. People had gone missing and they a few days later their bodies were found, evidence that it was a slow painful death but Pride and Dante had disappeared. Their killings had abruptly stopped.

Pride one of the most feared murders was the head of the organization that ran the country, kept everything in his order. Every single person was right where the Fuhrer wanted them to be.

Al understood why the Fuhrer wanted Envy, Roy and their gang out of the picture. It was clear they knew stuff the Fuhrer didn't want them to know.

Al felt terrified for his brother's safety because Dante apparently is part of Envy and Roy's gang and because when Edward had tried to warn him about the Fuhrer, Al turned the other way not listening to his pleas.

He and Edward knew every single person that happily followed Roy and Envy out of town. Sure both Roy and Envy had their differences when they both lived in town, heck Roy was actually part of the team that chased Envy out of town first.

Al didn't completely understand how Roy became a 'convict' to the military but Envy on the other hand didn't hide anything from neither himself or his older brother.

He paced the room, biting his nails. What could he do?

"I need to find nii-san" he stopped in the middle of the room

"And I think I know where to start" he glanced at the door, then bolted into another room. He pulled out a small shoulder bag from a closet and shoved in some equipment buried deep in the closet.

Within a minute he was out the door and headed towards the docks.

"Nii-san wait for me" Al whispered under his breath "I'm gonna tell you everything I swear"

Al jumped in the first boat he saw and prayed that it would start. He fiddled with some wires just under the steering wheel, with relief he heard the motor start up. With no hesitation he zoomed out of the dock, a picture of a smiling Edward in the arms of the person he loved, his eyes sparkling when joy etched in his mind.

--

A chapter with Al finally XD

More revealed of the villians and yes Al's feels guilty for not telling Edward sooner.

Thanx all for reviewin and keepin with me story

Its close 2 xmas n all so  
MERRY CHRISTMAS

hope u all have a good one  
and  
REVIEW or no updates lol XD


	12. His Old Self

Chapter 12 – His Old Self

(Current time with Edward)

Recap

A big rock gathering speed right above Edward. His eyes widened rolling back into his skull, he collapsed to the ground.

--

Envy rushed to Edward as soon as he started falling, a subtle look of fear in his eyes. Envy caught Edward before he hit the ground, he bent his head down close to Edward's mouth and smelled his breath.

He could smell the alcohol Edward had just drunk and something else mixed in. Envy looked up to the table and stared at Edward's glass.

"Let's call it a night guys!" Roy announced.

Kimblee and Dante where the first ones to leave, they walked at their usual pace so the others wouldn't suspect anything. The others however stayed, worried about Edward.

"Guys Edward's breath has a different smell." Envy said a bit of fear coming into his voice.

Roy and Hughes immediately inspected Edward's glass, out of the dribble left in the glass Hughes dipped his finger in it and tasted it.

His face scrunched up in disgust. "His drink has been spiked."

Horror struck everyone's face. Envy clutched Edward, his face quickly changed into a look of utter anger.

"Who touched his drink?" he asked in an eerie calm voice, however his mind already knew the answer.

--

"Kimblee you idiot" Dante screamed at him as the rushed through the bush. "They'll know for sure it was you"

They ran out through the village. "At least I did something" Kimblee sneered, Dante shot Kimblee a cold stare.

They ran straight through, leaping over small objects and shoving others out of their way leaving a clear path of destruction in their wake.

Some of the villages stirred at the ruckus but Dante and Kimblee didn't stop until they were at the shore, they had planned to go that night for a few hours when the entire village was asleep and no one would miss them but that went up in smoke.

They wouldn't be able to return to the island.

--

Envy looked all around the room and outside in the cave but Kimblee and Dante where nowhere to be found.

"When I get my hands on them!" Envy hissed clutching Edward close to his and resting his head on top of Edward's.

A groan escaped Edward's lips, almost immediately everyone turned their attention to Edward. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred and his head throbbing.

Edward scrunched his eyes and groaned again placing his hand against his temple.

"Edo-chan…… you ok?" Roy asked concerned.

Edward glanced at the people in the room "I will be General."

Roy's mouth fell open "Envy." He whispered.

"What happened?" Edward unconsciously draped an arm round Envy's waist. "Where are we?" He looked up at Envy. "Envy………… Why are Riza, Havoc, Hughes and General here?" a bit of the old Edward, before he lost his memory, appeared in his voice.

Riza stepped closer to Edward and placed a hand on his shoulder "Ed…… what do you last remember?"

Edward snuggled closer into Envy "The military chasing Envy out of town………… OH MY GOD AL WAS TRAPPED…… ENVY YOU HAVE TO GO THEIR GONNA KILL YOU." Edward shot up out of Envy's arms only to stumble back down to the ground, a wave of dizziness coming over him at the sudden movement.

"Edo you have to calm down." Hughes said in a calm voice "Listen to us for a moment."

Edward took a deep breath and calmed himself, he stayed very still until the dizziness subsided. Envy crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Why does it feel like I haven't seen you in ages Envy?" Edward sighed.

"Because it's been over a year since we have seen other love" Envy answered.

Edward shot up and looked Envy directly in the eyes.

"You forgot everything." Envy answered Edward's unspoken question. "Me, you, everyone here, the military. Absolutely everything we have been through."

Edward looked around at every single person in the cave again and each gave a small nod.

"You saved Al, Ed but for that you where nearly crushed. We heard you survived but at the cost of your memory. We also found out that the military was getting rid of Envy just so they could get to you." Hughes sat down next to Envy holding Edward.

"You know something about the military don't you Ed?" Riza asked, kneeling down to Edward's eye level.

Edward turned his gaze away from Riza.

"Edo." Envy smiled tilting his face up towards him, he cupped his hand under Edward's jaw and wrapped his other round Edward's slim waist pulling him as close as possible against his chest.

A blush rose to Edward's cheeks as Envy's face got closer to his own. Envy's forehead touched his, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

"What did you find out about the military?" Envy asked in a low seductive voice. Envy's lips practically brushed against his own when he spoke. Another wave of dizziness floated across Edward's mind and the next minute Envy's soft pink lips were on his. Kissing him with so much passion Edward almost got blown away.

Edward tensed for a second but soon relaxed into Envy, closing his eyes and letting Envy dominate him. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward into Envy's lips.

Envy moved away after a moment breathing in much needed oxygen. Edward opened his eyes, letting out a deep breath and drawing it back in. Clouds covered his vision again, he blinked a few times and shook his head trying to clear it but that was a bad idea.

He clutched his head, it throbbed. Envy looked at him in worry. Edward stiffened and blinked again. He looked at Envy, with a scared look of a child being separated from his mother.

"Edo…" Envy said carefully "What is it?"

Edward started screaming, as if he was in pain. Roy grabbed both of Edward's shoulders in attempt to keep him still.

"Edward calm down!" Roy said in a stern authority voice. Roy stared into Edward's eyes. They held the same emptiness as they had that afternoon and at the party before he had taken the drugs.

"Let go of me!" Edward said harshly.

Roy dropped his hands from Edward's shoulders a look of defeat on his face "His memory is gone again."

"What the hell is going on?" Havoc said in an annoyed tone, he punched the closest table, smashing the wood to splinters.

"It seems that whatever was in Edward's drink affected his memory as well" Hughes murmured.

Edward scrambled away from all of them, into a corner. "What did you do to me?"

"Ed it's us, we won't hurt you" Riza said gently.

Envy crawled slowly over to Edward "I swear to you Edo." He sat a meter away from Edward "I will protect you from them."

--

Hopefully this chap gives some insight to Ed's past with Envy and that.

I dont think I'll b able to update again soon but I will try I swear.

Thnx for r&r and look forward to the next chap whenever it shall come XD


	13. Arrival? Friend or Foe?

Chapter 13 - Arrival?? Friend or Foe??

'What the hell did Envy mean by that' Edward walked aimlessly though the village, the sun was bright and glared in his eyes but he kept walking.

Last night he had been the last to leave the cave but even after that he had laid wide awake in his little hut, pondering the one person in the whole damn village that confused the hell out of him. Edward was kind of glad he couldn't remember Envy, from what he had already found out about him was enough to last a life time but Edward knew there was so much more.

Some men pushed past Edward, one nearly knocking him over. He knew that Envy and Roy had stayed up as well all of last night looking for Kimblee and Dante. This morning Envy and Roy knocked on every door and the whole village was order to patrol the whole island looking for the two traitors.

They weren't having much luck though, Edward knew that Kimblee and Dante were long gone otherwise they would have definitely been found by now.

"There's a boat coming towards the island!!" A large muscled shadow shouted through the trees that bordered the island. He moved in long running strides, within seconds he flew past Edward, shouting those same words.

"WHAT!!" he heard the angry response "DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME DO SOMETHING." The long green haired teen stomped from the direction Armstrong had just ran to.

Edward silently followed Envy to the shore.

--

"If we don't act fast he will pull the first attack." A voice echoed in a large empty room.

"We need to outsmart him." Another voice relied.

"He has more than enough brains on his side, you know." the first voice commented. "He has the child genius with him and you and I both know he takes a lot more risks than anyone else."

"Yes but if the child tells them what he knows……… I don't even want to think of that."

"Well let's just get rid of the child."

"No! We need him."

--

The boat was a fare way from the shore but it was moving quite fast. Edward squinted at the boat, it looked familiar.

"Riza get ready to shoot it when it's within range." Envy muttered, he was taking no chances. Not very many people know about this island so he was guessing this boat belonged to Dante and Kimblee or maybe someone under them.

As soon as the boat hit the bored Riza raised her small hand gun, that she had attached to her belt at all times.

Edward gasped as the sun's rays bounced off the boat. "Wait!" he leapt in front of the pointed gun.

The boat hit the shallow waters and a drenched figure leapt out of it. Edward shot off in the direction of the person, he splashed through the water to the person.

Envy watched confused as Edward paddled through the water, when he stopped the water was above his small waist. He saw Edward punch the person that was slightly taller than him and then they were laughing.

As they walked to the island and the guy's features became clear, Envy's mouth dropped.

"Nii-san you had me really worried." Al pouted.

Edward smirked and ruffled his hair, "How did you find this island Al?"

Al chewed his bottom lip and staying silent. Envy walked towards them, he stared at Al and Al stared right back at him with intense anger.

"Edo you go ahead with the others back to the village." Envy stated in a stern voice.

Edward blinked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Please Edo." Envy said, not turning his gaze away from the younger brother.

Al turned his gaze to Edward, a pleading look in his eyes. Edward sighed and walked straight ahead to meet up with Roy and the others.

Al watched them all go, then turned his gaze back to the psychotic man in front of him. "How much has Nii-san remembered?"

"Not very much, barely anything really but he's extremely smart we both now that." Envy dropped his gaze from Al's face. Envy took in all the detail of the young boy in front of him, he didn't look like the naïve child he knew from over a year ago. He had matured greatly and he looked so much older than his older brother.

"He's starting to figure it out already, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew what all these people on this island are to him." Envy stared at the ground.

"He's had a few memories come to him while he's been here, you know, and for a few minutes he become his old self again." Envy placed a hand his hip, digging his nails into his hip. Al's mouth dropped open but he stayed silent letting Envy release his pent up emotions.

"It's so frustrating, the one person I…………" he grinded his teeth and left the rest of what he was going to say hang in silence. They both stood still, as if they were frozen in time. Even their breathing was still, caught in their chests. Al knew very well how much his brother meant to the man standing before him, Envy would sacrifice anything for Edward. In the past Al may have been judging Envy a bit too harsh especially basing his judgment on farfetched rumors but now Al was completely different. Just from seeing how Envy looked at Edward, he could see the crazy happiness he brought Envy by his very presence on the island but also the note of sadness of not being remembered.

Al took a step closer to Envy and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Envy looked at Al, a slightly shocked look appearing on his face.

Al smiled at Envy, unlike before he now supported Envy and how he cared about his brother so much.

"They will not get him" Al muttered, staring into Envy's eyes.

--

Edward kept his eyes locked on Envy and his brother, right until he had to go back through the line of trees blocking his vision of the two people.

Edward walked beside the big muscled man, he felt like a little kid next to him but he rather die than admit that to anyone.

"What now?" Armstrong asked aloud to no one in particular.

Riza, walking just in front of them, turned her head to the side and looked at them from the corner of her eye. "We are going out to sea tomorrow and search for them." She said in the tone of voice that told them it was the most obvious thing to do.

Edward blinked at her answer.

"All of us?" Havoc asked.

"No you idiot." She sighed. "Most likely Roy and Envy will go and take our crew with them." Then she turned completely around and stopped walking, looking right at Edward "and most likely you will be going too Edward." Edward's mouth dropped open and she added, "Whether you like it or not."

--

Author's note: I think I'm repeating things in this story quite a bit. I feel I'm goin in circles but u all seem 2 like it so I must b doin sumthing rite :D

That's it 4 this chap

And hopefully some action will start happenin in it now.


	14. Setting Sail

Chapter 14 – Setting Sail

The cool morning air swept through the quite village. The sun had just peeked over the horizon bathing the village in a rich golden glow, not many clouds laced the sky but the few that where the rays made the clouds seem like they were solid objects hovering in the sky.

Envy marched through the village disturbing the peaceful atmosphere. Few and far between he banged on the hut doors, waking up the people that were leaving with him, he had warned them the previous night that they were setting out to sea early.

Slowly hut doors opened. Roy walked out of a hut wearing a pair of plain black pants and slipping an arm through the t-shirt armhole. His hair was a mess pointing in all different directions and a sleepy look in his eye.

Riza looked like she was use to waking up this early and looking like she always did, hair pulled back into a neat pony tail, completely dressed and immediately by Roy's side.

Havoc and Hughes looked similar to Roy but they had actually come out with a top completely on.

Envy stopped in front of the last door he had to knock on, he smirked and shoved the door open. A big lump could be seen in the middle of the bed. He sneaked in and jumped on the lump, the lump frantically tried to push the attacker away.

Envy yanked the covers off the bed, exposing a half naked Edward. He lunged at Edward, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shhh!!" Envy placed a finger against his lips, indicating for Edward to keep quiet unless he wanted to wake the whole village and the other that lay on a mat in the very corner of the small hut.

Edward crawled off the bed, finding a pair of pants and a t-shirt and yanked them on quickly and quietly.

Envy slid off the bed and out the door, grabbing Edward's hand and leading him out. He walked through the village, the trees and across the shore.

A big ship sat anchored in the ocean a fair way from the shore.

Envy watched a small row boat paddling out to the ship, the boat held four of his crew members including the one person rowing. They stopped at a rope ladder at the side and they each climbed up but one stayed and rowed back to shore.

Envy and Roy had handpicked ten people they could trust to go. It was actually pretty easy to pick.

Just as the boat took out the last of the crew to the ship, Envy pulled Edward down the shore. They waited for the boat to return.

They both kept silent and stared at the glittering ocean as the boat headed back towards them.

"Captain and his small side-kick ready!!" Roy yelled as the boat hit the shallow waters.

Edward's face hardened and leapt at Roy, extending his arm and punching Roy across the cheek as hard as he possibly could. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S UNABLE TO FOLLOW HIS WON FUCKING CAPTAIN!!!"

Envy laughed watching Roy fly over the side, and Edward laughing madly standing on the two wooden long seats in the boat. Envy jumped into the boat and took the two paddles in his hands and started rotating his arms in circles moving the boat towards the ship.

Roy had to quickly flop into the boat before he got left behind.

--

Edward glanced all round the ship, there was plenty of space, he thought they could have brought a few more people but he was happy with the people Envy and Roy had picked. They felt closer to him somehow, over his few weeks of being here.

Riza was up on the top deck, standing next to Roy, giving him orders.

Wrath had attached himself to Sloth's leg apparently being scared of the swaying of the ship in the cool morning breeze.

Hughes, Havoc and Armstrong strolled round the deck like they didn't have a care in the world. That this voyage was some kind of vacation.

Edward guessed where he would find Gluttony and Lust was sure to be near by somewhere.

And last was Izumi, hanging over the side of the ship looking sick as a dog.

Edward felt the ship to be fascinating, he had never been on a ship this big before (that he could remember anyway). There was a Captain's cabin just under the top deck, a basement type thing under the main deck that held all their supplies and where the crew would be sleeping. The main deck was huge, with three masts in a single line in the centre of the ship. The middle one was the tallest with the biggest sail, the other two were the same size with two smaller sails.

Edward walked across the deck and stopped at the middle mast, he stood up on his tip toes and grasped a peg. He lifted his leg and placed his foot on a peg closer to the bottom. He grasped another peg in his hand and pulled himself up. He climbed all the way up the mast until he reached the crows nest.

The view of the sea was breath taking, Edward felt the ocean breeze blow through his hair. The sun made the ocean sparkle. He looked back at the island, seeing it get smaller and smaller as they sailed in the direction that would unlock Edward's memories.

--

Author's note: Awesome didn't think i would get to update b4 i leave but here it is. hope ur all happy 4 de update

I'm goin on a hoilday for 6 weeks so i wont b updating in a while so on this note i leave

happy reading n

REVIEW!! coz its a good thing, a nice thing 2 do so......................DO IT!!! XD


	15. Entertainment

Hello loyal readers and reviewers i'm back from me hoilday, i was back nearly 2 weeks ago but had no internet at home and did come home with many ideas i've actually already written other chaps they'll will come up soon promise.

My hoilday to japan was awesome and had heaps of fun and thank you all for keepin on readin me story love you all

Enjoy this chap, review it and before you know it there'll b another :D

Chapter 15 - Entertainment

Edward watched the ocean sparkle as the sun rose higher in the sky, he loved the view of the ocean in general. It seemed that he was meant for the sea. He leaned against the very tip of the ship holding onto the rope near him that connected to the front sail.

At the opposite end of the ship Envy stood at the ship wheel, one hand lightly holding onto the top, with subtle movements of steering to the left and right. He may look like he's looking out at the ocean to the crew that casually walked past on the lower deck but to the person that knew him well and that was standing right next to him, knew otherwise.

Roy smirked watching Envy's eyes stay glued to the small boy that stood on the very edge of the front of the ship, he heard Envy suck in a sharp breath as he saw Edward lean over the ledge. Roy inwardly laughed, he thought how much Envy loved the guy and laughed at how Edward had no idea. He knew Edward knew there was something between him and Envy, some love relationship but Roy guessed Edward didn't just know how much.

The deck was a bit slippery where Edward stood, he was trying to be careful but that can sometimes be a bad thing.

"Woo there Ed" Hughes popped up from behind him.

Edward jumped in surprise, his feet slipped from under him and nearly fell over the edge but Hughes grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him back. Hughes feet slipped as he saved Edward and fell backwards onto the deck, Edward falling on top of him.

"Thanks Hughes" Edward bent his head down and pushed himself up onto his feet. He offered his hand to Hughes and pulled him up. He lifted his head up and met Hughes eyes, smiled in thanks. Just behind Hughes he saw Envy looking a bit puffed and wide eyed. Edward looked down again a blush rising to his cheeks.

Hughes cocked an eyebrow and looked behind him "Oohh" his mouth formed an 'o' shape and stepped out of the way as Envy moved forward.

Envy didn't stop as he past Hughes, in his sights he just wanted to reach the small guy that had nearly made him break out into tears as he saw him slip and nearly fall over board. Envy spread his arms just as he past Hughes, grabbed Edward and crushed him into his chest.

"Don't you dare do that ever again!!" Envy demanded against Edward's hair. Before thinking about what he was doing, Edward lifted both his arms and wrapped them around Envy's waist snuggling into his chest.

Envy smirked and lifted Edward up off his feet, he hooked his arm under Edward's legs and his other round Edward's back placing his hand against his hip.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward stared at Envy, angrily.

Envy kept his smirk on his face, he knew very well that Edward hated to be picked up like he was some little kid that couldn't walk on his own two feet. Everyone that knew Edward use to pick him up just to joke around with him, half the time he did know that they did it for fun but it didn't mean he would have fun with it. Envy loved the pout on Edward's face whenever he was in someone's arms. He laughed out loud.

"What the hell are you laughing at Envy?" Edward growled. His arms folded over his chest, giving off the vibe that he was annoyed.

"A memory Edo, a memory of you." Envy smiled, he turned away from the place Edward had nearly fallen from and walked back in the direction he came from.

--

Al woke up; he rubbed his eyes whipping away the sleep in his eyes. The sun shone bright through the only window in the room. He sat up from the futon he had got from Envy. Picking himself up, he glanced round the room and found a note on the closed door.

"Al, before you start panicking when you see my bed empty hopefully you will see this note, I haven't left alone or ran away. I'm with Roy and Hughes and a lot of others too. Yes Envy is one of them with me as well, before you actually go looking for him. We're getting some information on Dante and Pride, and some supplies as well. But please don't worry about me, have fun on the island without me and talk to the people you probably already know all of them, I know you will anyway without me saying in a note for you but I'm your brother and I'm allowed to be that way. I don't know how long we will be gone for but I will make sure we're not gone long. Love you, Ed." Al read aloud. He sighed, he knew Edward always knew how to be a big brother at all the wrong times it seemed to him but he couldn't say that he didn't love him, Edward was the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. When their mother died Edward looked after Al, when their father abanded them Edward sat with him for hours while he cried.

"Don't be too long nii-san" Al whispered into the fresh cool morning air.

--

"Stay put neko-chan" Roy and Envy smirked and bounced out of the captains cabin, Edward heard the lock click shut.

Edward fumed, he knew this is just who Roy and Envy are especially when their together but didn't know how anyone could put up with all their shit they do. He leapt off the bed they had tried to tie him to, and bashed on the locked door.

"LET ME OUT NOW!!!" Edward yelled bashing even louder on the door.

(Outside)

Riza looked at Roy and Envy after she heard Edward's voice coming from the cabin, just a few steps in front of her.

"What did you do to him now?" Riza asked annoyed but a tiny hint of curiosity in her voice.

Envy and Roy snickered and skipped half way down the deck then bounced down the stairs to the basement of the ship. Lust and Gluttony were pulling out tables from a small room just behind the stairs. Although Gluttony seemed to be chewing on a corner of the table, a sign that he was hungry.

Envy and Roy, both, took the table out of Lust's hands and Gluttony's mouth. They held each side of the table in a hand each and held in above their heads and carried it up the stairs.

The deck was completely empty now, with heaps of room for the tables to sit. Havoc and Armstrong came up the stairs next carrying a table between the both of them and sat it inline with Roy and Envy's table. Last, Izumi and Sloth carried the final table up the stairs and placed it inline with Lust and Gluttony's. Wrath leapt up the stairs carrying a table cloth that seemed a little to big for him to carry. He dumped it in the middle of the very long table.

"Wrath! Honey, can you please lay it out?" Sloth asked him sweetly.

"Hai, okaa-san." He jumped onto a chair and unfolded the table cloth slowly, spreading it out to cover the whole table.

Envy laughed at Wrath, he did everything Sloth asked him to and Envy couldn't help but laugh at him for it. Wrath stood up straight on the chair and stared hard at Envy. Envy smirked and spun on his heel back to his cabin.

"O'Chibi-san. You can come out now." Envy sang, skipping to the door and bashing his palm against the door. He didn't wait for the door to open, he yanked it open but didn't see Edward. "Chibi?" he questioned and walked forward into the centre of the room. Envy looked round the room and laughed "Chibi-san I know you're mad we left you in here." He looked behind the door he came in through, behind the couch and behind the long tapestry hanging on the wall. Envy walked into the only other room inside the cabin as soon as he opened the door he saw Edward sprawled over the bed a loud scoring noise coming from his wide opened mouth.

"Somethings never change." Envy smirked and leapt on top of Edward.

Edward jumped awake and in a mess of dark green hair he managed to push Envy off him. "What the hell are you doing Envy?" He yawned and stretched out his arms and back.

"Getting you, what else?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, sitting cross legged on the bed.

"For what?" Edward yawned.

"Dinner, we've done all the setting up while you lazy slacker have been sleeping without a care in the world." Envy said with a snicker.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. Envy jumped off the bed and grabbed Edward's arm pulling him out of the room.

"Look who I found." Envy burst out of the cabin, dragging Edward close behind.

"He wasn't lost." A voice yelled from down in the basement.

Edward saw the deck was completely empty except a long table and chairs for everyone to sit at.

"It's a feast Ed." Riza came up behind him and Envy, carrying a large plate packed with a variety of food. She placed it at one end of the table.

"We have one on the first night of our trips every time." Hughes walked past them carrying a plate in each hand, one had a stack of sliced bread and the other a pile of already cut roast beef.

Edward watched as lots more people came up from the basement carrying all sorts of food, just as Wrath walked past him to go back down to the basement he grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down the stairs to help carry out all the food.

Edward was amazed at how much food could possibly be crammed on the table, surely there was way too much food for the amount of people actually present on the ship.

"Everyone take a seat and we shall get started." Roy announced as he reached the top of the basements steps.


	16. A Feast and Dancing

Yes another and so quick :D thnx guys 4 reviewin and enjoy this chap

Chapter 16 – A Feast and Dancing

Everyone scattered and grabbed a seat eagerly to hurry and sat eating. Edward was the last to take a seat and the only seat left available was right near the head of the table in between Envy and Roy. Envy having the seat at the head.

Roy pattered the table indicating for Edward to sit but he showed no sign of moving.

Envy stood on his chair and yelled "We won't be starting until EVERYONE is seated in a chair at the table." He grinned as eyes turned on Edward and reluctant Edward walked the few steps and sat in the chair between Roy and Envy.

Roy jumped up on his seat and both him and Envy cupped their hands round their mouths and yelled "DIG IN!!" without a second warning everyone burst into chatter and grabbed anything they could lay their hands on.

Edward sat in silence and watched the mad scene, maybe all the food will go, he thought just as his stomach made a growling noise.

Envy placed a plate full of food in front of Edward so he would actually get something to eat before all the good stuff got eaten.

Edward looked at Envy grateful, he picked up the fork placed beside him, stuck some food on the fork and shoved it in his mouth.

Envy smiled as he saw Edward shove a big fork full of food in his mouth and then he did the same, at least he's not showing his polite side it all scares us when he shows us that side, Envy thought as he chewed the delicious food.

An hour went by quickly of the feast, with the food disappearing in the blink of an eye. It surprised Edward that a food fight hadn't broken out, there was enough people yelling at each other to give them back their share of the food.

Edward stood from his chair and piled as many empty plates as he could carry in front of him, then picked them up. The stack came up to his nose and it seemed that everyone thought it would be amusing to see if he could actually get them safely back down to the kitchen.

Edward ignored the stares and slowly took one step at a time, he made it safely to the steps but now that he had so many stacked plates in his arms the stairs looked a longer way down. He gently stepped down onto the first step.

Great, Edward thought, this is gonna take agers, but he carried on down the second and third step.

By the twelfth step Edward thought the steps would never end but another seven steps and he was on the last step. What Edward couldn't see, however, that there was a small puddle of water right on the floor after that last step down.

Envy heard some people whine that Edward hadn't slipped up while carrying all those plates, he admitted that it would have been funny and he probably would have laughed like the others but he would immediately have felt guilty as well.

"Come on guys we'll get this moved out and our real entertainment will start." Envy jumped up out of his seat and took up some plates, others round the table followed. Just as all the plates were stacked in small piles a loud crash was heard from down the stairs.

Everyone went silent and turned their stares to the stairs. Envy glanced at Roy, his eyes asking that Edward couldn't have just dropped all those plates. Roy shook his head but Envy didn't see he peered down the stairs but couldn't see anything.

"Edo." He called walking down a few steps. He heard a groan in reply.

"Edo you ok?" Roy called from behind Envy, again getting a groan in reply.

They both walked all the way down the stairs, Edward sitting on his knees his metal arm holding his head while the other hung limb at a strange angle. They rushed to his side, checking him over.

"Guys." Edward grunted "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"How the hell did you cut yourself up at the top of your arm Chibi?" Roy looked at his arm it wasn't really that bad now that he saw it up close, it was long but not deep which was a good sign.

"WHO YOU CALLING CHIBI YOU SKIRT CHASING PERVERT?" Edward's face became angry at the name.

"Now now Edo." Envy grabbed Edward's auto-mail arm and pulled him up. Roy and Envy helped Edward clean his arm of the blood. Envy went to one of the many cupboards beside the stairway and pulled out a bandage. Roy held Edward's arm straight and Envy wrapped it around just below his elbow to half way up his upper arm.

"Don't now now me" Edward pouted as they wrapped his arm.

Envy tucked the last little bit under the rest of the bandage and moved to another cupboard getting a broom but before he started sweeping up the mess Edward snatched it out of his hands.

Edward quickly swept it up went to the same cupboard replaced the broom with a dustpan and brush. He swept the broken plates into the dustpan and Envy snatched it out of Edward's hands walked across the room opened a small cupboard and dumped it into a large metal box.

--

Everyone had helped clean all the dishes and move the tables on the deck. Edward watched as people disappeared they reappeared carrying musical instruments. They set them in a corner and without a moment hesitation they started playing.

It didn't take long for Roy to pull Riza up on the empty deck and start dancing, Edward had to bite his lip so he wouldn't burst out laughing. Roy was trying to do these body rolls Edward guessed but to him he seemed a bit robotic.

Edward leaned against the side of the ship and saw Wrath bouncing in front of Sloth.

"Mummy." Wrath tugged on Sloth's arm "Come on Mummy."

Sloth smiled and let herself be led by Wrath. They joined Roy and Riza and danced near them in rhythm to the music that was growing louder.

Not too long all the others joined in as well even Izumi, Edward wouldn't have picked her to just get up and dance but she did. He smiled and watched them, he kind of felt left out they all seemed to be enjoying themselves and he was sitting there by himself.

Envy watched Edward from up on the top deck near the wheel. He saw his eyes sparkle at the site of them dancing. He swiftly moved from the top deck, across the bottom deck and made his way to Edward.

"Can't you tell Roy loves showing off even if he is making a fool of himself." Envy snickered, leaning against the railing next to Edward.

Edward laughed "Yea but it makes it funny for people to watch."

"Oh yea it does indeed, poor Riza though she puts up with it." Envy laughed as well.

"I actually think Riza finds it just as amusing as we do and behind it all she does like Roy otherwise she would have just ignored him." Edward watched the two, Riza seemed to have grabbed a hold of Roy and was leading him around instead of it being the other way round.

Envy was stunned for a second, he knows more than what he's letting on, "Yea I wouldn't be surprised if she did, Roy probably likes her as well just hiding it." Envy said out loud.

"Why aren't you dancing Envy?" Edward turned to face him.

"I could ask you the same thing Chibi." Envy said turning his head towards Edward.

"I don't dance. Thought you would have guessed that." Edward answered.

"Don't or Can't?" Envy raised an eyebrow.

Edward turned back and watched them all dancing, the music had changed to an up tempo beat.

Envy jumped up, this was his kind of music not that slow lovey dovey crap. This music made him want to dance. He grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him up to dance.

"Envy." Edward stumbled behind him.

Envy continued to pull him forward until he was right next to Roy and Riza. He smirked at Roy and Roy smirked back at him. He grabbed both of Edward's hands and moved his body in rhythm.

Edward just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Come on Edo, Dance." Envy danced closer to him. "Let loose."

Edward blushed, Envy knew how to move he thought.

Envy seemed to be dancing circles around Edward, brushing his hand lightly around his shoulders until he stood behind Edward doing a 360 degree turn on one foot making his long green hair fly out to the sides.

Edward felt Envy's hair hit him against his back then felt himself being pulled into his chest.

Envy wrapped his arms around Edward's small waist and whispered in his ear, "Ready to dance yet."

Edward blushed and felt his body relax into Envy's, he rested his head back in the crook of Envy's neck and let Envy sway back and forth in rhythm . Edward felt a bit weird swaying to the type of music being played but it relieved him as well because he couldn't dance so he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

Envy was content that he could just hold Edward like old times.

The up tempo song finished and a much slower romantic feel love song came on. Envy spun Edward around to face him and placed his hands on his waist.

Edward was slightly shocked as he got spun around. He glanced up into Envy's eyes, his eyes were clouded with passion and desire.

Envy slithered his arm round Edward's lower back and pulled him as close to his chest as possible and placed his cheek against Edward's soft golden hair. He rocked his hips close into Edward's hips taking a small step back then forward again.

Edward followed Envy's lead their hips seemed to be glued together as they made small movements.

Envy turned ninety degrees as he took a step back then forward again, he repeated it again but turned Edward under his arm ask well after he stepped forward. Then he placed his palm against Edward's hip and twirled him away then immediately flicked his wrist and spun Edward down his arm, wrapping his arm around him until he was back against his chest.

Envy ran a hand gently down Edward's cheek, neck and chest.

At his soft touch a blush rose to Edward's cheek and he couldn't look at Envy, he watched past his shoulder at Hughes laughing with Havoc about something he had just said.

Envy however noticed Roy winking at him but pretended not to take any notice. In a sudden moment he stepped in between Edward's legs and dipped him backwards, supporting his weight with one of his arms wrapped around the small of Edward's back. The music hit a dramatic pause in the song just as Envy dipped Edward.

Envy lightly pressed his forehead against Edward's, his eyes glued to the golden ones beneath him.

Edward found it hard to look away from Envy, his breath flowing out in deep puffs having danced more in a few minutes than he could remember in his life.

Envy swung Edward back up into an upright position but he didn't let Edward stay on his own two feet, he swept him off his feet and somehow managed to curl Edward's legs around his waist.

"Envy." Edward managed to whisper "What are you doing?"

"Don't think you'll be able to escape my claws again Chibi-san." Envy smirked leaning his head up, covering Edward's slightly dry lips with his own. He gripped a hand on Edward's red jacket pushing him forward.

Edward unconsciously wrapped his auto mail arm around the base of Envy's neck draping his hand just over his shoulder. His other arm raised, resting on Envy's other shoulder and tangled his fingers in Envy's already wild hair.

Envy spun on his heel and headed for the cabin, keeping his lips locked to Edward's.


	17. Recalling

Hi Hi!!! Yay to u all n ur awesome reviews, and yes finally Ed x Envy action sorry it took soo long and i swear i will answer ur requests with Ed and getting his memory back.

:) love u all and enjoy this chap!!

Chapter 17 - Recalling

Envy fell forward onto the bed, pinning Edward below him. He placed his hands on Edward's hips and slid him up to the middle of the bed.

A blush had permanently painted itself on Edward's face, he had never really got this kind of attention that he could remember anyway. On one side of the bed stood a small table, it was a dark wood colour and on it was a beautiful vase that Edward was staring at, he refused to look at the guy that seemed to be crawling over the top of him.

Envy crouched on all fours, with his arms and legs on either side of Edward trapping him, he slowly crawled up the bed. His long green hair falling on the sides of Envy's face, his purple eyes watched Edward's body shudder at the feeling of his hair running up his body. He shifted his weight on one arm and with a finger he turned Edward's face so he was looking at Envy rather than the vase next to them.

Edward, however, shifted his eyes to anywhere else in the room.

"Edward." Envy muttered softly, almost desperately.

Edward's eyes widened and shot to Envy's face. His face was cast in shadow but a ray of light from the deck outside bounced off the back of his head making him look god-like in Edward's eyes. He raised his hand and gently ran a finger up along his jaw.

"Envy." He smiled curling his hand round the back of his neck.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you, Edward." Envy dropped, laying on top of Edward.

_Flashback_

For the last hour Envy had been watching Edward sleep. He was even more gorgeous, the shade shielded him from damaging his perfect skin but tiny rays from the sun shone through the gaps the leaves made at the branches of the tree. The rays highlighted Edward's features and make them even more appealing to the green haired pervert.

When Envy had arrived at their meeting spot an hour ago Edward had already perched himself into a comfortable position at the roots of the tree. Seeing him in a peaceful sleep Envy didn't have the heart to wake him.

The place was simply breath taking especially in spring. Beautiful green mountains lined the horizon but they weren't that far away though, there was a small area of just grass that many trees circled around and also there were many flowers that covered patches of the ground. It was his and Edward's special little place that no one else knew of. They had first found it by chance and t was the place both of them had revealed to each other their feelings.

Edward stirred, turning his head to the side where Envy was sitting. He reached out his hands and laid them over Envy's legs, Edward let his head fall into his lap and snuggled into him.

Envy ran his fingers through Edward's messy golden hair, twisting a lock around his finger thinking how he could explain to Edward.

Edward's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head so he was looking at Envy and smiled.

Envy bent his head down. Edward raised his head up, and they met face to face in the middle their lips brushing against each other but Edward was quicker than Envy and locked his lips to Envy's, sucking on his bottom lip.

Envy wrapped his hand around the back of Edward's neck and moved his body until he was sitting in his lap for a bit it was a battle between the two of them, of dominance.

Edward had Envy pinned right up against the tree, his chest pressing up against Envy's as close as humanly possible. One of his hands place on Envy's hip, the other ran up and down along his neck.

Envy let himself be swept away by Edward but his pride always got the best of him. Envy tucked his legs around Edward's, breaking his lips away from the golden haired boy in one quick swift move he now had Edward pinned to the ground beneath him.

Edward laughed and stretched his arms out straight, one of his hands brushing against the base of the tree.

"Edo." Envy started, his voice clouded in lust.

Edward blinked, he could tell when Envy had something important to say. He kept his mouth shut but nodded at Envy that he had his undivided attention.

"I have told you before that I like you but you know my history of being in relationships." Envy's face dropped a bit.

The thought had entered his mind before but he didn't want to dwell on it, he had always liked Envy and knew him better than anyone else that had bothered to stick by him. Edward admitted to himself that he was in fact scared that Envy would lose interest in him but somewhere in his mind he knew Envy liked him just as much.

"As you know, Edo, I've never had a committed relationship before but you are the first person in my life that knows me better than I even probably know myself." He cupped his hand on Edward's cheek stroking his thumb on his cheek.

"Well you see what I feel for you is something completely different, my heart would ache if I lost you, you make me feel like I'm actually worth something." Envy blurted out "I can't lose you Edward Elric. I love you, you are the only person that I need in my life."

Edward smiled not even a hint of surprise showed on his face "I know."

_End of Flashback_

Edward's eyes refocused on the room, he put both his good hand and gloved metal hand on the arm rests of the chair he was in, and pushed himself up onto his feet.

Envy had been sitting on the bed, wondering what he had seen but jumped off the bed when he saw the slightest movement in Edward. "Edo, are you ok?"

"I love Envy." Edward whispered but loud enough for Envy to hear.

"Edo?" Envy questioned.

Edward smiled, reaching all the way up to his ears. "Envy, I loved you so much."

Envy froze his face paled at the past tense he had used. "What did you see?"

"We were at an extremely important place to the both of us and you told me just how much I meant to you but I wasn't very surprised to hear you say that, I had figured it out even though I was scared that you had lost interest in me." Edward felt very happy "that makes no sense." He laughed.

Envy stayed frozen in his place, not knowing what to say or if Edward even felt the same now.

Edward abruptly stopped laughing remembering something Envy had said in the memory. "Envy, you did lose me." He looked at Envy, eyes wide and pale face. He rushed to Envy and shook him "Envy, snap out of it."

Envy's eyes snapped back into reality "Yea I guess I did lose you Edo." A hard expression masked his face tuning his back to Edward.

At that moment a lot of memories exploded in Edward's mind, images of him and Envy together laughing, fighting, playing with each other entered his mind. His life with Envy flashed before his eyes, then images of him alone and empty. One that seemed to really stick out to him was of him crying but it wasn't a pity cry of losing something, it was a heart wrenching cry his expression showed something had been ripped out of him.

Tear s leaked out of Edward's eyes, they didn't go unnoticed. Envy grabbed both his shoulders in his hands staring at his face, his eyes were flicking all over the place.

"What's wrong Edo?"

"Just before I had lost my memory, I had a hard time excepting that you were gone." The tears came out faster and his face slowly showed that of pain. "Even when I didn't have a memory of my life, I was a lifeless shell in the shape of a human body. Being here in the company of you and the rest I have felt alive."

Envy dropped his hands from Edward's shoulders, "You mean you just saw...."

Edward nodded "The me you remember and loved maybe gone but could you grow to love the new me just as much."

Envy smiled a wide crazy smile, "Edo you still...."

Edward nodded again "I think the love I felt for you never left."

Envy leapt at Edward and crushed him into his arms, "I am NEVER letting you out of my sight again."

Edward laughed, for the first time in over a year he felt complete. This crazy moron was and still is his whole world.

Envy pulled Edward in the direction of the bed, he sat on the corner dragging Edward to stand in between his legs, he ran his hands under and up Edward's naked chest taking his shirt up as well. Envy grabbed Edward's arms and held them both up in one of his hands, with the other he managed to rid Edward of his shirt.

A blush rose to Edward's cheeks and he turned his head to the side shivering because of Envy's cold hands touching his sensitive skin.

"Like I said before O'Chibi-san you are not getting away from me tonight, even after your confession it made me want you even more." Envy seductively licked along Edward's stomach. He hooked his arm behind Edward's neck and pulled him down. He stole Edward's lips and laid down on the bed, he licked along Edward's bottom lip.

Edward laid on top of Envy he moved both his arms on either side of Envy leaning on his elbows , kissing the guy beneath him back.

"You never told me about your accident." Envy muttered against Edward's lips tracing a finger between the flesh of Edward's shoulder and the metallic limb attached to it.

Edward played with the skort Envy wore with his flesh hand "We'll leave that story to another time." He yanked off Envy's skort.

Envy smirked and kissed all over Edward's neck while he undid his tight leather pants with one hand and rolled them off. He ran his hands back up the back of Edward's legs and grabbed his arse forcing it down against himself. He rubbed himself against Edward's groin.

Edward dropped his head and closed his eyes.

Envy craned his neck in an odd angle and softly touched his lips to Edward's, his hair sticking out in all directions. "You, Edo, are mine." A strong sense of possessiveness in his voice.

Edward averted his eyes from Envy's, a small smile appearing on the side of his lips. He felt very happy because the one person he had lost both physically and mentally was in his life again.


	18. Promises

I'm glad that you all liked the first Edny moment :D and now for the BIG regret on Ed's part lol  
Just kidding with ya all, i dont have the heart to do that to Ed and Envy :D  
Together Forever right :D  
Thank You Reviewers n Readers alike, keep on it give me a reason to keep writing this

But anyway I will shut my mouth........ not mouth but fingers yea ya get it and let it start.

Chapter 18 - Promises

The next morning Edward woke up comfortably snug in Envy's arm, his head comfortably rested in the crook of Envy's neck. Envy's arms were big enough to completely wrap Edward in them. It was very quiet and peaceful, he heard a light breeze sweeping across through the ship and waves hitting the edges of the ship but within an instant the cabin door burst open.

"WAKE UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Roy stomped in a huge grin on plastered his face.

"Go away." Envy mumbled, rolling over onto his stomach with Edward squashed between his arms.

Roy stomped over to the bed and yanked off the blankets covering them. Envy's naked backside stared at Roy but Edward at least had boxers on.

Edward scrambled out of Envy's grip and threw his clothes on. He could feel Roy's eyes watch him the whole time. He hated how people seemed to stare at him when his metal limbs were in plain sight, he knew how abnormal they were without people having to stare.

"Stop staring at them." Edward said sharply as he shoved his black sleeveless top over his head.

"Just admiring them Edo, not to be rude but they suit you make you more desirable." He winked at him.

"Chibi." Envy sat up in the bed, looking around the room his eyes dazed from sleep.

Edward sat on the edge of the bed, completely dressed "It's time to get up Envy."

Envy groaned at the thought but shuffled over to Edward, throwing his legs over the edge. He wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders turning and pulling him in closer. Envy caught his lips forcing his tongue through Edward's slightly parted lips. He heard Edward moan but pulled away smirking.

Edward blinked, he watched Envy and Roy smirk at each other with a similar smirk unspoken words travelling between them. Both their eyes flickered for an instant at Edward one after the other, he was curious to know what about him they were thinking but then again he could kind of guess.

He wiggled out of Envy's arms and walked out of the cabin, the sun blinding him as he opened the door. He heard a lot of shuffling around, the deck was buzzing with activity.

Havoc was up in the crow's nest on the main mast keeping a look out.

Sloth, followed by a small bouncing ball of long wild hair, held a piece of paper. She was looking up an around at everyone then glancing back down at the piece of paper.

Edward laughed at how Wrath seemed to be chained to Sloth, most times he had seen the two together. Wrath seemed deadly to Edward because of how he can become so attaché to someone.

He walked forward from the cabin, the deck creaking beneath his feet.

The whole crew stopped what they were doing, smiles spreading across their faces and watched Edward.

Edward stopped in mid step at the sudden peaceful quiet that spread across the deck at his movement. He saw the pleasant smiles on everyone's face.

Izumi slapped a hand down on his shoulder, the same pleasant smile plastered on her face, "I had no doubt about you Edward."

He turned his smiling all the way to his ears "Thanks Izumi."

"Now you just gotta remember the rest of us." Hughes shouted across the deck.

Edward laughed, "Give me time, it's my whole life you're asking me to remember."

"Don't think we'll let you off lightly if you don't remember us Edo." Lust cracked her knuckles. "We're like a big family."

"I promise you all I WILL remember you all." Edward announced loudly.

Envy stood at the open cabin door, leaning against it and smiled. Roy standing just behind him.

--

Before he knew it the day had flown by. Edward had spent the day joining in on working around the ship, doing odd jobs here and there and asking everyone many questions about themselves, how they got here, why they decided to stay and a heap more.

He had leant that Sloth and Wrath were step siblings. Wrath had been abandoned by his parents when he was a few months old and Sloth took him in and raised him like he was her own child, she had been fifteen at the time but she didn't care, she wanted to give Wrath a home. That's why Wrath sticks to Sloth like glue.

Edward felt he could understand Sloth in some way.

Hughes apparently has a family that he can never shut up about, his wife Gracia, who Edward couldn't remember meeting, and small child Alicia live on the island and they have been married for 6 years. Havoc had let slip that Hughes and Gracia saw Edward as their son and they were devastated to hear of Edward's complete memory loss.

Edward sat down on the deck and with the back of his hand he whipped sweat from his forehead.

"You did good today Edo." Roy plonked himself down next to Edward.

"Felt like I haven't worked this hard in a while." He puffed.

"Dinners almost ready guys, go to the kitchen." Rose told them as she walked past them onto another group.

Envy bounced over to them and swept Edward up and off his feet, "Come on Chibi."

Roy followed close behind.

Down in the kitchen a table was set up and food was being placed on it, not as much as the previous night, and plates and cutlery at the ends. No tables to sit and eat at were set up but where ever there was a place to sit, floor or stairs.

Edward got a plate and took a bit of everything, he climbed back up the stairs and sat down in the same place as before on the deck. Slowly others came and sat down next to him, first of course was Envy who sat as close to his side as possible followed by Roy, Riza, Havoc, Hughes and Armstrong. Not too long after that the rest Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Izumi and Rose joined them.

"Edo you have asked us questions all day but now we want to know....." Rose started but got interrupted.

"What happened to your arm and leg?" Armstrong finished Rose's sentence.

Edward gulped, he didn't want to recall what happened but he did want to tell them. He knew curiosity did get the best of people.

"Edward you have nothing to lose by telling us, we know some parts of what happened." Izumi reassured him.

Edward nodded, "I can't remember it completely but the house I think I use to live in was on fire, I'm not sure what started it. I wasn't even at the house when it started I was walking back from somewhere and the smoke..." he let out the breath he was holding.

"The smoke rose, thick black smoke. My brother was nowhere to be seen, I panicked then I heard a scream of agony from inside the burning house. I ran into the house and saw Al trapped red hot flames surrounding him from all directions, I jumped threw the flames yanked off some of my clothes and covered Al with them and jumped back through the flames. Once we were outside Al told me something and I rushed back inside but I can't remember why. I don't remember feeling any sadness about losing the house for some reason and I can't even remember getting out again." Edward looked down at his hands in his lap.

"You lost your arm and leg in the burning house." Edward heard Rose mutter from across the circle.

Edward nodded and continued, "I didn't like the thought of having no arm or leg." He flexed his metal hand. "As soon as I was free to go from the hospital, Al took me to the house of this little old woman and a girl the same age as me. They were these special kind of mechanics, Al told me the old lady had just finished a project of these metallic limbs called auto-mail."

"Pinako Rockbell." Roy said.

"The only thing I can remember of the process is the pain, they connected the nerves in my shoulder and thigh to the wires of the auto-mail." Edward ended.

Everyone remained silent.

He sat his plate on the deck, having barely eaten anything.

"Sometimes it is better not to know." Izumi voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"Yea I know, Al has told me not to dwell on it we are both safe and that is all that matters." Edward smiled, getting up from the deck.

Envy watched Edward 's every move as he made his way across the deck and down the stairs. He got up and soundlessly followed Edward.

Edward walked through the small dining area near the kitchen, through the kitchen to this small broom cupboard at the very end of the kitchen. He opened the narrow door, there was nothing in it and had just enough space to fit Edward in it.

Envy watched Edward open the door and just stand there for a few minutes before entering into it and leaning his back against the dusty wall. He leant his head back against the wall silent tears running down his face.

Envy walked through the kitchen, he saw Edward's head turn towards him, sadness flooding across his face.

"Just give me a second." Edward whispered more tears leaking from his eyes.

Envy halted at the door, he wanted to lock his arms around Edward but he knew the small boy needed to rid his mind of the images that most likely ran through his head.

--

Out on the dark sea a small ship concealed in the ocean's mist floated a fair distance behind a larger ship in the distance.

"Early tomorrow morning they are as good as dead." A sly voice swept across the ship.

"They won't know what hit them." A sickly innocent girly voice laughed.

In the shadows golden yellow eyes shone brightly from the little moonlight that shone through the clouds covering the sky. The clouds floated across the sky uncovering a full moon, the moonlight exposed the shadow of the figure with the golden yellow eyes.

A smaller figure walked out from behind an object on the ship and stood next to the taller figure, staring at the larger ship slowly sailing further from them.


	19. Appearence

Chapter 19 - Appearence

Two figures, one a lot taller than the other, climbed up a rope ladder onto a big ship. They peered over the side onto the deck. Not a soul in sight.

The taller of the two climbed over the edge first then helped the smaller one over. He pointed at the door under the upper deck.

The small girl straightened out her dress and nodded at her companion. She followed him across the deck.

He leaned his ear against the door and smiled. He couldn't hear anything, which to them was a good sign. He gripped the door handle and gently turned the knob, pushing open the open. The door creaked loudly but it didn't seem to disturb anyone.

The small girl opened another door, she saw two figures sound asleep in the bed. "Found you." She whispered. She tiptoed to the bed and yanked off the blankets covering them.

"Huh." Envy lifted himself up a little, sleep clouding his vision.

"You're not getting away from us this time." She laughed and grabbed Envy's legs and ripped him out of the bed and threw him across the room like a rag doll.

"Chibi-san." Envy yelled as he saw the girl leap on him, wrapping one of her hands around his throat and covering his mouth with the other.

Edward's eyes shot open and he thrashed around, trying to get the girl off him.

"What did you do with them?" She squeezed her hand tighter around his neck.

"Chibi." Envy picked himself up blood dripping down his head. He leapt at the girl and tackled her off of Edward.

Edward coughed and sucked in deep breaths, a red hand imprinted on his neck with fairly deep nail marks on the side.

"Who are you?" Envy grabbed the girl under her chin, "Who sent you?"

"Now, now Envy." The taller man stepped out from the shadows.

Envy slammed her against the wall, looking out of the corner of his eye he grunted at the very familiar person. "What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to speak to the father of the person you care about the most." He smiled, the glasses on his nose slipping down further.

"Ha! You're not his father, you never have been." Envy laughed, sparks flew out of the girl beneath him. He ripped off her arm and hurried over to Edward.

"Envy." Edward sat up in the bed, he blinked his eyes clearing the blurriness from his vision and noticed the other man standing by the door. Scruffy dark blond hair framed his face, facial hair growing around the edges of his chin and the same golden yellow eyes as Edward peering at him.

The man took a step past Envy, with a small flick of his arm he sent Envy flying across the room, "Edward, I need your help."

"Chibi don't listen to him." Envy struggled to his feet banging his fists on the floor as hard as he possibly could.

"I need your insight." Edward's father took another step closer to him.

"Who are you?" Edward shuffled backwards on the bed until he was right up against the head of the bed.

"I'm your father Edward, Hohenheim."

The name struck a chord in Edward's memory, a flash of him as a kid one of his eyes red and puffy entered his mind and a younger looking Hohenheim standing above him with a hand extended. An overwhelming hatred flooded Edward that was only directed at the man standing in front of him.

--

Wrath bolted awake and growled at the noise coming from right above him. He leapt out of bed and saw all the people around him still asleep, "How can these guys sleep with so much noise?"

He heard a loud crash and something being banged against the floor. "Mommy" Wrath shook Sloth.

"Wrath." She opened an eye "What's the matter?"

"Listen." He pointed up.

Sloth got out of bed and ran out and up to the cabin, "Envy, Edo."

Wrath followed her, both bursting through the door at the same time. Envy was on the ground with an unknown man pulling his hair, Edward was laying up against the edge of the bed on the floor both his auto arm and leg missing.

Wrath bolted past Sloth and bit the man's arm. "Let go of my brother." He muffled around the man's arm.

Sloth placed a reassuring hand on Edward's shoulder, "Edo, what happened?" she lifted Edward's only arm up behind her neck and hugged her other arm around Edward's waist, hoisting Edward up onto his foot. She carried Edward out of the cabin and placed him carefully down on the deck.

"Edo." Sloth heard Hughes call from behind her in a worried tone.

"He's fine Hughes but Envy needs our help." She said the usual gentleness in her voice gone.

Hughes nodded and both rushed into the cabin they saw Wrath trying to pry the man off of Envy.

Hughes gasped at the intruding man, "Hohenheim." Anger clouding his voice.

Sloth didn't want to know about the man at that moment, she ran and threw herself at the man. Both of them crashed to the floor.

"What do you want?" Sloth pinned Hohenheim to the floor.

"My son." He answered with a smile.

"You have no right to call him your son." Hughes spat.

(Outside with Edward)

Edward heard footsteps coming up from the basement but he didn't care who was coming, he needed to get back inside the cabin. He laid flat on his stomach and gripped the door frame.

Thank god the door was open, he thought. He used all the strength in his arm to pull himself through.

"Edo, what are you doing?" Roy's voice called from behind him. "What's happening?" he puffed, having leapt out of bed, yelled at everyone to get out of bed and flew up the stairs.

"My father is in there."

Roy's eyes widened as the others came stomping up onto the deck. Roy dashed past Edward into the cabin, the others following except Riza.

"Wait." Edward yelled.

Riza kneeled down next to Edward. "Edo trust me on this, you do not want to go in there. Not remembering Hohenheim is a good thing, keep your mind well clear of him so you don't remember."

Edward stayed quiet and rolled over onto his back.

(Inside the cabin)

Everyone surrounded Hohenheim. Wrath had gotten him to release his hold on Envy, they all stood in between Hohenheim and Envy creating a wall between them.

"I have gotten what I needed today and this is where we will part for the time being." Hohenheim smiled and leapt out the door, he smiled Edward as he flew past him and over the edge of the ship.

"What the hell was that?" Izumi sighed frustrated.

"Envy." Roy kneeled down in front of Envy, "You ok?"

Envy gave a groan in answer, which made Roy smile. He grabbed Envy's arm and placed it behind his neck and stood up.

"Where's chibi?" Envy muttered.

"Don't worry he's in one peace although missing his auto mail limbs." Roy smiled.

Havoc got on the other side of Envy and like Roy, placed Envy's other arm behind his neck. The three of them walked out of the cabin, Envy limping.

Envy smirked as soon as the early morning breeze hit him in the face, "Nice and relaxed there chibi."

Edward opened his eyes and smirked "Not like I can just get up and walk around but I'm sure you'll be amused if I hop around on one foot all day."

Envy laughed. Roy and Havoc placed Envy down next to Edward and went back inside the cabin.

"Thanks Envy." Edward smiled up at Envy.

"Anytime kiddo." He ruffled Edward's hair.

Edward curled his only fist into a fist "Who you calling kiddo you palm tree?" he yelled and raised his fist.

Envy laughed again and grabbed Edward's fist in his hard and pulled him into his chest, curling a arm round his lower back.

Edward made no move of getting away from Envy, quite the opposite he leaned into Envy's embrace.

"Finally Edward." Envy growled seductively, he felt Edward shiver in his arms as he had said his full name not just some pet name.

--

Sorry peoples it took me longer than i thought to update again, have been busy at work, has worn me out and easter is in a week :D

hope u all like the chap and hopefully will have another up soon.

look forward to hearing wat u have 2 say, so do comment on the chap :D


End file.
